New Hosts
by HathorGirl
Summary: During an undercover mission to Bastet's court, Jolinar's and Lantash's hosts are mortally wounded and they get new hosts, Rosha and Martouf. How do these two new hosts react to becoming part of a long-term relationship? Rosha/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash
1. Preparations

**Pairing(s):** Rosha/Jolinar/Martouf/Lantash  
><strong>Category: <strong>Drama, Romance  
><strong>RatingWarnings:** NC-17. Sex, a little violence. No real spoilers, though perhaps slight ones for Jolinar's Memories/The Devil You Know, In the Line of Duty, Tok'ra I & II  
><strong>Beta:<strong> **rinkafic**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> During an undercover mission to Bastet's court, Jolinar's and Lantash's hosts are mortally wounded. They each get a new host - Rosha and Martouf. What happens then? How do these two new hosts react to suddenly being part of a long-term relationship?  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Takes place about 20 years before Tok'ra I & II. ~ is host/symbiote talking internally, and bold is symbiote speaking  
>Written for Het Big Bang<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Preparations<strong>

_Rosha POV_

I get out of bed at the first strike of the morning bell. I have slept badly tonight, knowing they will come for me in about an hour. Today I turn 20, and it is my turn to get married, like my sister, Noska was last year.

She tells me it is not so bad. Usually. She claims it only took a couple of weeks to get used to giving what her husband has the right to take. She is lucky, and her husband is relatively kind, and not bad looking. Not like some of my friends, who seems to have been beaten every time I see them.

My mother tells me it is because they are bad wives, who try to deny their husband his right. It doesn't exactly reassure me.

Not all is bad about this, though. Noska now has a small child, a son, which she gave birth to about a month ago. Her husband was happy, and gave her a month off from work. It seems to have done her good. She is happier.

I sigh and put on my normal dress, then go to the kitchen to eat with my parents and my younger siblings.

There are still some time before I am taken to be bathed, dressed, _prepared_. Making me look as good as possible. Not for my sake, but for the sake of my family and my future husband. I feel like I am being sold like a piece of chattel - which I guess is not a bad comparison.

I again very much hope my parents have found me a kind husband!

* * *

><p>"Rosha, it is time to go to the bath house and prepare for your wedding. The priestesses are here."<p>

"Yes, mother." So, the time has come, then. Nervous, but not wanting to appear weak - not wanting to alarm my younger siblings - I get up and give my family a bleak smile. Bowing lightly to my parents, I step out the door, saying goodbye to the life there.

I follow the priestesses to the large temple to Ishkur. They take me through a long corridor to the back chambers. I have never been in here, and I would have found it interesting if I hadn't been so nervous.

Eventually we reach our destination - a large room with a big pool in the floor. The air is thick with steam and the scent of the flowers and perfumes in the water.

The head priestess turns to me, removing her veil. She has hard, piercing eyes, without any kindness in them. "Undress, girl."

Too afraid to do or say anything else, I obey and soon stand naked. The head priestess slowly circle me, looking at me with a sharp look.

"A bit too thin, but otherwise well proportioned. Good breasts and behind. Her hips are somewhat narrow - but she should still be able to give her husband many children. Her hair and eyes are of an unusual colour, so that should make him appreciate her more. Wash her, and make sure to check she is still untouched - we do not want any unpleasant surprises at the conclusion of the ceremony."

She leaves me in the hands of the younger priestesses, who bathe me - and examine me in most embarrassing ways, touching me places no one else has. I do not like this, but except for the youngest, none of the priestesses seems to feel any compassion for me. Perhaps I deserve none. This happens to all women - who am I to complain?

When they have finished bathing, perfuming, and clothing me, the head priestess returns. They tell her I am ready - and that they have checked and found me untouched. She nods and goes to a nearby table, picking up a heavy headpiece for me.

I am wearing several layers of clothing, the outer dress a shining blue colour. It is very long, hanging to just above the floor. On my feet I wear shoes - the first time ever, since I have never worn anything but sandals or boots before. They are the same colour as my outer dress, but they are completely hidden by it. The blue dress is decorated with a wealth of embroidery. They have also put a necklace on me, and over it all, a veil almost too thick to see through.

All of this is paid for by my husband, who must be quite rich. Is this a good sign? Normally, the bride only wears the thin under dress, which only her husband will see her in - and the priestesses, of course - and an outer dress, normally less decorated than this.

I think I'm happy I was born in early spring! It is still relatively cool outside - wearing this in the height of summer would have been unpleasant to say the least!

The head priestess puts the heavy headdress on me - it is made of thick wool, but decorated with a kind of metal crown - from the tops of it, flower wreaths are handing. It is supposed to symbolize fertility and loyalty to my future husband and to our god Ishkur, and it belongs to the temple - every bride must wear it, for good luck.

Finally I am ready to go to the ceremony. I am taken to a small chamber where I am told to wait. Unable to sit in all the clothing, I stand against the wall, trying to calm myself. I keep panicking.

The door opens, and for a moment I think they have come for me, but it is instead the youngest of the priestesses, the one with the kind smile. She slips into the room, putting a finger to her mouth, telling me to be quiet.

"Rosha..." she whispers. "They will be her in a moment. Take this." She hands me a small bottle. "It contains a drug which will help you when your husband makes you his. Take it just after they give you the ritual fruitwine."

"Thank you." I look at the bottle. "What will it do? Make me unconscious?"

"No, that will not do. It will make the experience...less painful. Hopefully _pleasurable_- if you are fortunate."

I nod and thank her again, hiding the small bottle among my clothes.

* * *

><p>The ceremony is just about to start. I make a side-ways glance at my future husband. He is tall and strong looking, and not unattractive, in a savage way. However, he hasn't smiled once that I have seen, except for a lecherous grin at one of his friends, who said something I didn't hear - about me, I fear.<p>

Suddenly there is a whining noise from above. We all look up to see _deathgliders_. Why has Ishkur sent these?

"It must be a sign my betrothed will bring bad luck!" My husband-to-be exclaims, snarling. "She is a wicked woman and she will not be my wife." He turns to my parents to complain - and likely demand they pay him back the money he has given them for me.

He doesn't have time to say anything, though, as one of those flying machines starts firing at us, and everyone scatters, screaming.

We run, hide in the temple, hoping Ishkur will see our dedication to him and protect us. Everywhere people are crying and shaking from fear. We all know the Jaffa will come soon.

Actually, part of me is grateful this happened, as I will not get married to that evil man who obviously would not care for me. I immediately feel ashamed. Several were wounded in the attack, and we can hear the _deathgliders_firing still. There will be much death and devastation.

I wonder why we are being punished? I do not believe the claim that it is _my_fault - though I realise I may well be held accountable. Such is the rules of our world.

Suddenly, I almost wish the Jaffa will come and take me away. Perhaps our god just needs servants to work for him on one of his other worlds. It would be better to be taken there.

But what if they have not come for slaves? What if they have come for... _hosts_? Or just to kill, as punishment for unknown crimes? Death is preferable to being a host. We all know that. The stories...I shudder just thinking of them.

Suddenly there is an explosion of some kind. A blinding light and then all is black.


	2. The Attack

_Martouf POV_

I am slowly walking back through the forest. I'm really tired, having been up since before dawn, and not having gone to bed until close to midnight yesterday. That's how it is six days a week.

I don't complain, though. This allows me to study with the teachers in the temple beside the mountains. My parents - or I - can't afford to pay for the full tuition, so I cannot stay there full time, but in return for two hours of work before and after school - as well as all of Morrigan day, which is otherwise for resting - the teachers allow me to follow the classes.

Being allowed to study is rare, and I feel grateful to our local teacher, who insisted and convinced my parents I should learn both the sciences and the history and literature of our world - as much as any human can be allowed to learn. Most here only learn to read and write - and count.

I hate the Goa'uld for keeping us all in poverty! My mother is concerned that my studies opens my eyes to dangerous ideas, but I know they are the truth - and I know better than to speak openly of what I learn.

One day, I tell myself, our world will be free. All will be able to learn - and we will have a better life, where not everyone have to toil from sun up to sun down, half the time to eek out a living from these poor fields, half the time to dig for the naquadah our god requires from us.

A world where you do not have to fear to be taken, when every year the Jaffa come for slaves - and hosts. I know it is heresy. The god - Morrigan - has this right. She is a god, so how can anything she says be wrong?

Still...I dream.

Since I was little, I remember this yearly event, with the Jaffa coming for slaves and hosts. My parents would hide us - me and my sisters and brother. Four years ago they took my older sister. She had just married a few weeks earlier, and they took both her and her husband.

I wonder - were they made hosts or 'just' enslaved?

Sometimes I think there is little difference between living here and working - almost as slaves - and being taken to an actual slave world, and we should stop fearing this fate, and fight Morrigan's Jaffa.

I miss my sister. If I could avenge her, I would. Her and all the others that were taken. All those here that suffer.

But I am neither strong nor brave enough to be a warrior - and how would I find others to fight with me?

No, becoming a scholar hopefully means I can help my people. Maybe I will be able to make better irrigation systems or other ways to increase the yield of our fields. Ways to make the mines safer.

Those are admirable goals, and I know it would probably help my people more than anything else I could do. _If_ I can ever achieve them. Still, I sometimes wish to fight the Jaffa more directly.

With a sigh I push away those dark thoughts and focus on other, more pleasant things.

Such as our neighbors daughter, Seka. She is beautiful. True, she will not consider me as a mate right now, but if I finish my studies successfully, she may - despite my familiy being poor. If I can gain a position that will earn me enough to give her the life she wishes - and deserves.

Though, she is 18 - a year younger than I - and already has many suitors. I will not finish my studies for almost two years. I think she has not taken another because she secretly likes me. That is my hope, at least.

But two years - I cannot hope she will wait that long! Especially not after what my sister Anija told me yesterday.

Katof, the son of the grocer - the richest man in our village - is courting Seka. Anija saw them _kiss_. Seka has never even agreed to hold my hand. I wonder if it is because she finds my weird eyecolour displeasing? One of my sisters has it as well - as does one of my uncles. Our family - both my mothers and fathers - came from another world, some generations ago, when Morrigan brought more workers here.

Of course, it is more likely to be because Katof is rich and I am poor. Besides, Katof is very popular with the girls - they find him attractive, for some reason. Why can't he just chase one of those? Why does he have to court the woman _I_ am interested in? Who might have agreed to become mine, otherwise?

I feel a strong wave of hatred for Katof! 

* * *

><p>I'm almost back a the village, when I hear shouting. I silently walk to the edge of the forest and I see my village - and Jaffa! The nearest are only maybe 50 feet away. Just as I turn to run, I step on a dry branch, and it snaps, bringing the attention of a group of Jaffa to me.<p>

I stare at them for a moment, noticing their tattoo - they are not Morrigan's Jaffa. I do not know where they come from, but they're not her's.

I run, as fast as I can, but I have only taken a few steps when I am hit by what feels like nothing I have sensed before. It is like a jolt - like from the machines we have at the temple, that create small arcs of lightning. It is intensely painful, blue light. I lose consciousness.


	3. Planning

_Jolinar POV_

"**Bastet has attacked several worlds in the domains of both Ishkur and Morrigan.**" Garshaw tells us. "**We do not know what she is up to, but she is taking slaves. She is probably going to use some of them for hosts. We need to know if she is building her fleet. She must not be allowed to grow too strong.**"

"**We need a small group of people to volunteer for a mission to determine what is going on.**" Selmak looks around at us. The Council always 'asks' but in reality they will just chose some if we don't volunteer. "**Malek will have to go, though, as his host resembles one of Bastet's vassals - Lord Ilkor enough that she will mistake them. That is how we will get in. You will kill Ilkor and Malek will take his place. The rest of you will go as his underlings.**"

It is quiet for some time. Most of those who usually are operatives - except for myself - are already on missions. Aside from Malek, my mate Lantash is here, as is Anise, Kelmaa, Ponta, and Veka. None of those 5 usually go on this kind of mission.

"**I volunteer,**" I tell them, tired of waiting for any of the others to volunteer.

Lantash frowns. He doesn't approve, which I knew was the case. Bastet is dangerous, so I suppose I understand him, but he can't protect me against the universe and I want to fight the Goa'uld actively. It is different for him and the others who are born Tok'ra - I was once a Goa'uld and I feel a need to redeem myself more directly.

"**I will go with her...**" Lantash says. I can see him thinking '...to make sure she does not do anything unnecessarily dangerous...' he is sweet, but much too concerned about my safety.

"**We need at least one more, preferrably two for this mission...**" Delek says.

Kelmaa sighs. "**I'll go.**"

"**...and me, I guess,**" Veka adds.

Selmak, Delek, and Garshaw smile. "**Good.**"

We spend almost two hours more receiving orders and various information, before we are allowed to go. We will leave for the mission early next morning. We will have to move quickly. 

* * *

><p><em>Lantash POV<em>

Why does Jolinar always sign up for these missions? I love her, but she takes way too many risks. She just returned from one dangerous mission - Tokim and I had hoped she would stay home for a couple of weeks this time.

Since she obviously wants to risk her life again, Tokim and I agree we should volunteer as well.

I can see everyone is a bit surprised when we do - it's not like we usually go on these kinds of missions, but I have a bad feeling about this one, and I want to do what I can to make sure our beloved comes back home, safely.


	4. Captives

_Rosha POV_

When I wake up, I find I cannot see anything. It is completely dark where I am, but I believe I can hear someone groan nearby. So I am not alone. My head and eyes - and my body - hurts. That weird blinding light must have made me unconscious.

I have never been in a place where it was so completely dark. Usually there is some light, and suddenly I panic. What if I am blind? Then I cannot do the work a woman are supposed to, and I would not be worth anything. If they do not take mercy on me and kill me, I will have to live in the streets, begging for food or selling my body.

I shudder, and fearful I call out.

"Hello? Anyone?"

"Yes," a voice answers, sounding confused. "I am here. It is very dark here."

"It's not dark," someone answers. "I think we are blind. All of us."

Everywhere people start crying or calling out. It would seem we are a great many, and we are all in the same situation.

Part of me is relieved I am not alone in this. I feel guilty. 

* * *

><p>Some time later, the darkness starts to lift, and everything is grey instead of black. Perhaps the blindness is temporary? I feel relieved.<p>

Soon after, I begin to be able to see, and the grey dissipates. Everything is still unclear, almost foggy, but I can see now again. I am in a room without windows, together with many others. As my vision returns, I recognize some of the people who were at my wedding - and even one of the priestesses. I thought they were never taken.

Yes, I realise immediately that is what has happen. Our god must have decided to move slaves to another world - or...I almost dare not think the thought - maybe Ishkur needs _hosts_ for himself or his underlings or children.

The others are waking up as well, just as groggy as me. Some are wounded, but most seems to have been made unconscious the same way I was. I wonder what actually happened. What could the blinding light have been? Perhaps our god, showing himself? I have heard the presence of a god can overwhelm a mere mortal.

The walls and floor seems to be made out of some kind of metal. Very strange.

No one appears to tell us anything - or feed us, give us water - or take us to the facilities. This is going to be very bad, very quickly.

After what feels like a very long time, everything _shifts_ - and we are thrown against the wall or each other. It's as if we had been moving very fast and suddenly stopped, but how could a whole room move?

The door opens and Jaffa appear. I have only ever seen them at a distance before - as a child, when I would sneak to the Ring of Ishkur and see them come for naquadah and grain - and sometimes slaves.

These Jaffa are dressed differently. Something tells me they are not from Ishkur, but who else could they belong to? There is only one god, is there not? Their helmets are somewhat reminiscent of a cat, and when one opens it - the helmet seems to disappear into nothing! He has a symbol on his forehead, as Jaffa always does, but it is not the lightning fork of Ishkur. It looks a bit like an eye - maybe a cat's eye - with horns on top, perhaps? And a dot or maybe a disk above. It is strange.

The one who opened his helmet walks into the room we are in, and among us, grabbing hold of one here, one there, pushing them to the door. Everyone is terrified. We all must think the same - are those chosen to be hosts?

"I think we'll take this one too - she has an unusual hair and eye colour! I am certain Bastet will approve!"

He grabs me, and I scream as I am thrown towards the door. I fall against the Jaffa there, trying to protect myself by holding up my hands. They just laugh and give me a push outside, joining the others there.

"That is enough from these. Send the rest to the mines on Fihkele."

The Jaffa walk those of us chosen through many long corridors, to another room. There several female servants are waiting.

"Bathe and dress these - and feed them. Bastet will want to see them in her palace in three hours." 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV<em>

I wake up in a room with metal walls and floor, and no windows. There are several others in here. My body hurts from the blue energy that hit me.

The others in here seems to be in the same or worse shape - some having been blinded by those flashes the Jaffa sometimes use when they raid our village.

However, I remember these are different Jaffa - from another Goa'uld. Not Morrigan's.

I talk to some of the others - I know several that are from my village. So many have been taken this time. There are likely other rooms like this, filled with captives. They believe we are on one of the large ships that fly through space - a mothership. It is another Goa'uld who has taken us. Bastet, they say.

I do not know about her, but it cannot be good. If she can take slaves from our god's world, then she must be stronger than her. And Morrigan is fearfully strong.

I am afraid. What will happen to us? Will we be killed? Slaves on some world where we are worked to death? I have heard of those.

Or will we perhaps be made hosts?

No one comes to our room - our _cell_ for many hours. Not until we feel the shock that is said to mean we exit the special space the ships move through.

So we are about to land. We have arrived, likely. Part of me wanted there to be windows - wanted to see space, to see a planet from above...but the largest part of me just want to go home.

I wonder if Seka has been taken? Or Katof, my rival? If Seka is on this ship and not Katof, will I get a chance to claim her as mine, when we begin a new life on another world?

Will we even be given the chance to _have_ a life? 

* * *

><p>"Get up!" The Jaffa yells at me. He has a weird symbol on his forehead - a cat's eye with horns and a sun-disc above it. So that is Bastet's symbol, I guess.<p>

Afraid, I hurry to stand up. He grabs me, and force my mouth open, checking my teeth! He looks at my eyes. I try to get away, and he merely tightens his grip.

"He will do. I believe Bastet wanted not just the ones with classic beauty, but also the exotic ones, and he certainly qualifies!"

He gives me a push in the direction of the others who have been 'choosen', not sure if I have just been insulted. I stumble, but almost fall against the wall.

A few minutes later, the Jaffa have finished selecting us, and we are herded out to a room where we are bathed and dressed - and thankfully given food.

Afterwards, we are taken through more long corridors, presumably to this god, Bastet. What will happen to us? I have a very bad feeling about this, and my pulse is hard and fast, so nervous am I.


	5. Undercover

A/N: brook, thanks for your review and kind words!

* * *

><p><em>Lantash POV<em>

Yesterday we arrived on Lord Ilkar's homeworld, and we had surprisingly few problems killing Ilkar - and Malek has taken over his place, pretending to be him.

The likeness is good enough that not even the First Prime or lo'tar has suspected anything - they haven't said anything at any rate.

It turns out he - like all of Bastet's underlord's - have been invited to a hosting ceremony for _20_ of Bastet's offspring. That is an unusual amount of new Goa'uld for her to want to put in hosts. She must be expecting to soon have a number of extra planets that needs Lords? It is a bad sign - if she is growing too strong we will have to somehow interfere, and keep the balance between the Goa'uld.

At least this first part of the mission was less dangerous than expected, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm feeling unsettled.

Tokim- my host - thinks I'm just being jittery and that there's nothing to worry about. I hope he's right. We'll soon see, as we leave tomorrow already. 

* * *

><p>The next day we arrive on Bastet's homeworld, Malek dressed up as a minor System Lord, the rest of us as his underlings. Looking down at what I wear, I am again reminded of one of the reasons I hate pretending to be a Goa'uld. Red brocade with gold threads and copious amounts of jewelry doesn't exactly qualify as my kind of clothes. I frown and look at the others - they are all dressed in variations of my outfit. Some better, some worse, though I will have to admit the outfits for <em>female<em> Goa'uld are rather attractive...I spend a moment drooling over sweet Jolinar and Philta, our mates.

She should _absolutely_ bring that dress home to the tunnels! It is much more daring than anything she usually wear.

The voice of a servant brings my attention back to the present and reminds me of one of the other things I don't like about pretending to be a Goa'uld. Slaves. How anyone can think it is acceptable to enslave other sentient lifeforms is beyond me.

Unfortunately, we all have to act Goa'uld, or this will be a short mission with a fatal outcome - for all of us. I steel myself and put on an arrogant expression - more arrogant, according to the sharp tongue of my host. I sigh. It's not my fault we are biologically Goa'uld. Tokim immediately apologizes, realising it hurts to be reminded of the fact. I hug him, sending warm feelings towards him. I know these missions are worse for the hosts - they can't be in control at all.

Malek gives the order, and we follow him, going up to Bastet and bow to her, one at a time, showing our acceptance of her superiority, like all Goa'uld Lord love. This is going to be a long day! 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV<em>

The room is full of people! I recognize several of those already there, but not all of them. We must be from different villages - or different planets even, I guess. I'm estimating there are at least 100 people in here!

I look around, and suddenly I spot Seka! She is standing in a group at the other end of the room. I try to move towards her through the crowd, waving at her. I see someone tell her to look and she does, smiling at me. Happily I hurry to her - only to see that Katof is there as well, standing not far from her.

Not quite beside her, though, which I will take as encouraging. I give Seka my most charming smile.

"Hello, Seka. So you were taken as well." _Stupid, stupid_! She obviously was. She'll think I'm a fool.

"Martouf. Yes, unfortunately." She smiles a little sadly. "Do you have any idea what will happen to us? Katof thinks they'll make us hosts - but they wouldn't take this many for that, would they? They've never done that before." She looks desperate.

I'm very much afraid I agree with Katof, but I need to reassure Seka.

"You're right, they don't usually take this many. It may well be because they simply want workers for something. It is not Morrigan who has taken us - see the symbols on the Jaffa. Perhaps it is another god who is in need of slaves."

"But how can there be another god? Is she not the only one? Or at least the most powerful?"

"I have never heard otherwise." I tell her, carefully. Seka - like most of our people - firmly believes Morrigan is truly a god, and will know if we even think otherwise. I don't believe that anymore. I did once, though, but not after having studied as much as I have. I do know she is powerful, though.

"Perhaps this is a god who is challenging her - if so, this god will regret it, and we will soon be free," Seka suggests, hopeful. "Morrigan would not let anyone else harm her people."

I say nothing, not sure what to say. I suspect Morrigan doesn't care about us - but that she does care about her planets and power. She would surely have punished this other god - and stopped him or her if she could. Not for our sake, but for her own.

"Ah, Martouf. Lulling us into a false safety as usual, I see," Katof says in a patronizing voice. It is obvious he is unhappy to see me here. "Well, perhaps you're right in this case. They've taken you - and I can't imagine any god would want _you_ as a host, with those pale, watery-grey eyes and dirt-coloured hair of yours!"

He runs a hand demonstratively through his own dark brown, almost black and very shiny hair. Seka looks appreciatively at it and I feel hurt, and want to hit him for making me feel this way. Seka frowns though.

"Katof - it is true Martouf looks different, but there is charm in that too. Would it not be a boring world if all looked alike? You two should be nice to each other - we will need our friends no matter where we go!"

Just then the door at the other end opens and another group of prisoners is lead into the room. I give them no more than brief glances. I recognize no one. I return to my dark thoughts.


	6. Chosen

_Rosha POV_

We are pushed into a room full of people - we can only barely get in, and the Jaffa yell at those already there to move aside. People squeeze together and we get inside. The door slams shut behind us.

A quick look tells me there is one or two other groups from my village, but the rest of the people in here are unknown to me. I feel terrified, and from the looks on peoples faces, that is the general feeling.

It is only a few minutes later before a door opens in the other end of the room, and several Jaffa enter, yelling a people to move aside. Everyone quickly does.

A beautiful woman, with long dark hair enters. She wears some kind of strange headpiece with what looks like horns on it. She is dressed in a shimmering close-fitting dress. She looks at us with an arrogant, evil expression, and I feel cold. I know this is the god!

"Bow for you goddess, Queen Bastet!" The Jaffa leader barks at us.

Everyone does their best to obey, several falling since there is so little room in here. Bastet smirks. "**Pathetic!**" She turns around and walks out the same way. "**Bring them - twenty at a time!**" She orders before she leaves. 

* * *

><p>Several times now, I have seen people being pushed into the other room, twenty at a time. They all look as terrified as I feel. I can hear music and laughter from in there when the door is open - as if a party or some sort of celebration is going on. I wonder what happens in there?<p>

Part of me knows. Hosts are chosen. I wonder how many? And what will happen to the rest?

We are only maybe forty left in here now. So either next time or the time after, it is my turn. I close my eyes and pray to Ishtur, hoping he will hear me and save me.

Then it happens - the Jaffa grabs me and push me ahead of them, together with the rest of the group. I cry helplessly. The Jaffa could not care less about my tears.

The room we enter is decorated richly in garish colours. Bastet sits in a throne on a dais at one end of the room. There is a large open space before her, and along the sides many people are sitting, all dressed in expensive clothing and jewelry - and all of those well-dressed people have on that feared ribbon-device I have seen drawings of.

I realise they are all gods! They must be minor gods in service of this Bastet. I wonder - the idea itself is treasonous, but seeing this, how can I now think it? - that Ishkur is one of her servant gods?

Of course, even a minor god is infinitely above a lowly human such as myself.

The room is milling with servants - humans - and Jaffa guards, so Bastet obviously has more than enough slaves, unless she wants them for hard work. And would those be chosen specifically, bathed, and dressed?

No, we are to be hosts. I know that now. That is my fate. There is nothing I can do. 

* * *

><p>Following an order from Bastet, we are lined up beside each other, facing her. To my left is a young woman from my village - Kiwwa. I have always admired her beauty, and I'm not surprised she is here. She has been crying, and I give her a weak smile. Empty support from a fellow victim, I know.<p>

To my right stands a handsome young man with brown hair. When he briefly look in my direction, I notice he has very beautiful pale blue-grey eyes. He looks at me for a moment. He is very slender, but still looks strong. It is no wonder they have chosen him – I have never seen anyone so attractive.

I realise I am staring, and blushing, I look away. He doesn't notice, though - all his attention is focused on a beautiful woman to his right, with long shining black hair and olive skin. She is stunning and I realise I would not have had a chance against such a rival - even if the situation was different.

Suddenly the full reality of the situation hits me again, and I forget about everything else. I close my eyes and start praying to Ishkur again. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf's POV<em>

I stand between Seka and another young woman. Further away, to the right of Seka, stands Katof. I ignore him and look at the strange woman on my left for a moment.

Surprised, I realise she is as pale as I am, and her eyes are a clear blue colour. She is the first I have seen outside of our own family who does not have brown or black eyes.

I knew people existed with other eyecolours, hair colours, skin colours...many many differences. I have read it in our books, and my family would have to come from somewhere. However, I have never seen _proof_. I find I like this diversity, even if she is an exotic sight.

Looking at her some more, I realise she is beautiful, with a very attractive figure. As attractive as Seka, but I do not know this person. Seka...I look back at her. If these are our last moments as...well, what happens if you are made a host? The body obviously doesn't die, but they say the soul, the mind...the _person_ does.

I will spend my last moments looking at Seka, dreaming of what could have been. 

* * *

><p>Bastet has looked at us for some time, and then several Jaffa step forward...seven of them. The 'goddess' smiles at them.<p>

"My children - come forward and look at these offerings. I hope some of these may be to your satisfaction..."

Then, out of the bellies of the Jaffa, small creatures - the larval form of the gods, I know from books - stick their heads. It is a terrifying sight - and it confirms that we are to become hosts.

Around me, people scream and start to back away, but Jaffa guards step up to them and threaten them until they get back in line. I swallow and steel myself.

I long for the time when I could have comforted myself by praying to Morrigan. How I wish for the safety I felt in believing she was guarding us!

The Jaffa - with the young 'gods' looking out, slowly walk past all of us. Returning to Bastet, her... _children_ make several squealing sounds to her. She smiles and nods.

"**Undress number 2, 4, 12, 13, 14, and 15. Have the rest sent directly to the breeding world.**"

_Undress_? Why? Wait! I look at the line, and realise I am number 14. 

* * *

><p>Only the six of us are still standing before Bastet. We are all naked. While it is uncomfortable to be naked in front of all these people - and more than a little embarrassing with Seka beside me - I must admit I took the opportunity to look at Seka. She is even more attractive than I had imagined. She blushes and is clearly even more uncomfortable with the situation than I am. I feel like embracing her and comforting her.<p>

Against my wish, I feel my body begin to react to the sight, and I quickly look away - and see the young woman to my left. She is _gorgeous_, and more blood rushes to my groin. I look up, embarrassed, and realise she is sobbing - her culture probably more modest than mine, where nudity in itself is not considered shameful.

I do wish I had some clothes so I could hide my body's reaction...and in a situation such as this! Taking one look at the Jaffa, I forget all about beautiful women. The Jaffa have a very 'cooling' effect on my slight erection, and I again feel the fear from before. We are going to be hosts!


	7. Tests

_A/N: Minor sexual situations_

* * *

><p><em>Lantash POV<em>

Bastet is listening to the squeals of one of her offspring - the distance is too great for me to hear all it says, but from what I _do_ get, it is not good. Her smirks confirms it. Apparently the spoiled brat wishes to ascertain his future host has a large manhood.

"**Yes, very nice. I agree,**" I hear her say. Then she nods. "**My beloved child wishes to know which of the men are most well-endowed - in erect state. _Now_!**" Bastet orders the Jaffa. She is not known for her patience.

"Yes, my queen!" The Jaffa First Prime bows deeply and motions his men. Stepping closer to the prisoners, they activate their staff weapons, points them at the small group of humans. "Get erect - _immediately_!" He orders.

My Tokim finds this idiotic, and I agree. Does Bastet really think those poor youngsters can get hard on command? And while Jaffa are pointing weapons at them?

Apparently she realises this, because she bellows another order.

"**Have the females assist the males if necessary. _Immediately_!**"

I sigh, feeling ashamed on behalf of my species, but that is almost always the case, when the Goa'uld are around. 

* * *

><p><em>Rosha POV<em>

They can't mean that! I am already humiliated, soiled, from showing my naked body in public. Now they want me to, to...no they can't! I won't! I look at the Jaffa, terrified.

"No, please, sir! He is not my husband. I cannot touch him _there_!"

"Shut up, human! Use that mouth to help do your goddess's bidding!" He pushes me down to my knees in front of the young man to my right - the handsome one with the pale blue-grey eyes.

Not that it matters who it is - it is not the one I was promised to. Of course, he rejected me, blaming me for the attack of the god..._goddess_...Bastet. Tears fill my eyes as I look up into the eyes of the young man before me.

He smiles kindly - and shyly - at me. Reassuring, almost, even though I see the fear in his eyes as well. Suddenly this is not quite as hard - we are both in this. _All_ of us - the four other humans as well. Besides, very soon we will be no more, so what does it matter?

Gingerly I touch the strange male appendage in front of me. The young man makes a small hiss as I stroke it gently. I almost jump back as it make a small 'jump' between my fingers and begins to swell. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV<em>

I swallow and look nervously down at the naked - gorgeous - woman kneeling before me. I cannot believe she is going to touch me _there_. I don't quite know how to react. I have certainly fantasized about having a naked women touch me.

However, not like this...NOT in public...not under duress. This is not how I imagined it would be.

She looks terrified, and I try to smile reassuringly at her. Try to at least make sure she doesn't fear _me_ - the Jaffa I can do nothing about.

I throw a guilty glance at Seka, wishing very much it was _her_ - and that we were home, having just been married, as I have dreamed of so many times.

Now that will never be.

I am pulled out of my dark thoughts by the feel of the young woman's hands on my shaft, stroking it. A small hiss escape me as I react to her touch, unable not to. I close my eyes, close out the Jaffa - and enjoy the feeling, as guilty as that makes me feel. 

* * *

><p><em>Lantash POV<em>

"**Enough - they must be fully erect by now!**" Bastet orders. "**Tell the little whores to let go so my child can see them.**"

The Jaffa roughly pulls the women aside, making sure nothing blocks the view for Bastet's spoiled brat. It - or _he_, I guess, since the symbiote obviously wishes for a male host - looks at the young men before him, then squeals something to his queen.

"**I agree. Very impressive.**" Bastet leans closer and listens to what one of her other children says, then waves at the Jaffa. "**The light-haired one is acceptable. Send the other males - as well as the females who assisted them - to the breeding world.**"

I feel sorry for all of them, but there is nothing I can do. I watch as the Jaffa leads four of them out of the room, and takes the two 'chosen ones' over to the rest of the unlucky future hosts. Fifteen have now been chosen, and more than one hundred have been discarded. Bastet's offspring certainly rivals her pickiness - they are extremely difficult to please.

The Jaffa of those symbiotes who have chosen are sitting a little to the side of the group of humans, waiting for their siblings to chose as well so the "hosting ceremony" itself can be completed. The symbiotes are eager, and clearly impatient - I see them pop their heads out of the pouches now and then and squeal. Their future hosts look extremely uncomfortable. I can't say I blame them!

Just as another group of unfortunate humans are led into the room, a Jaffa comes running in and up to Bastet. She looks angrily at him, and he kneels before her, apologizing to her for the interruption and says something to her in a low voice.

She becomes _furious_! She uses her hand device to throw the unlucky Jaffa against a wall, and I wince at the sickening crack that follows. He falls to the floor, mercifully dead.

"**I have been betrayed!**" Bastet snarls. "**Morrigan is...**"

I don't hear what else she was going to say, but I can guess, as a roaring sound is heard above us, followed by an explosion. We are clearly under attack, and everything is soon chaos. People running around, screaming. Parts of the palace are falling around us. There are explosions everywhere.

Our group of Tok'ra tries to get to safety, but everyone has the same idea, and it is difficult to move quickly in this mess. Then, to my horror, I see my beloved Jolinar hit by flying debris, and she is thrown several feet before she lands among the rubble.

Tokim and I are terrified, and forget everything about the danger as we run towards her. We have not come far before a searing pain hits us from behind, and we fall. Darkness takes us before I have time to assess the damage.


	8. Hiding

_Martouf POV_

"Down here!" I call out to the young woman from before. She looks to me, eyes wide with fear, then back at the chaos, clearly close to panicking. "Quickly!" I urge her.

She finally reacts, and crawls over the rubble of the fallen pillar and down beside me, under the half-cover of a large half-broken table that leans on the rubble.

"Did...did you see..." she stammers. "The _creatures_... they... they _took_ those poor people!"

Clearly, she is oblivious to the danger from the bombardment, only focused on what she just saw. I saw it as well. It was horrifying. After a couple of the Jaffa are hit by the explosions, several of Bastet's surviving children have clearly decided they would be safer in hosts, and have begun taking the humans nearby.

I am hoping we will be safe from that as well, down here - though I know it is only a matter of time before either one or the other of these 'gods' win - and we lose.

The bombardment is lessening - the explosions are more distant and I hear the whine of ships fly past. I am guessing Bastet's ships are returning fire on the attacker and chasing them away. I am not sure if this is good or bad for us - if Bastet wins, we will surely become hosts.

I eye the group of cowering Jaffa - with Bastet's young in their pouches - then look to the young woman beside me, taking her hand, squeezing it gently. "Yes, I saw it. We will stay here - hidden. Safe." I hope.

She nods, still very badly shaken.

"What is your name?" I ask her in a low voice, as much to calm myself as her. I need something _normal_ to talk about to keep my nerves from fraying.

"Rosha. My name...is Rosha."

I nod. "Hello, Rosha. I am Martouf."

She nods back, distractedly. She is focused on the Jaffa. Suddenly she gasps and I follow her gaze.

I see why she is afraid. It has been a while now since any explosions in here, and the Jaffa are no longer cowering. A group of them are on the way over here - and they have clearly seen us! 

* * *

><p><em>Malek POV<em>

The hosts of Lantash and Jolinar are mortally wounded. They need new hosts, and they need them within the hour if they are to have a chance to live. I have pulled my two friends to relative safety under a large table, ensuring they will not get further injuries.

I curse our bad fortune. How are we to find hosts here? Especially _willing_ hosts. All humans will think we are Goa'uld - indeed, we have been doing our very best to convince everyone here that we _are_ Goa'uld, as was of course necessary for the mission.

My host, Naron is speaking to me, suggesting there _are_ some humans who might be willing to become Tok'ra hosts. Those that have just been chosen as Goa'uld hosts.

I am somewhat revolted by the idea. They will not be truly willing, as much as they will be desperate to escape their fate as Goa'uld hosts. _If_ they even believe we are Tok'ra, and that we are different, which is very unlikely in itself.

However, as the minutes pass and the breathing of Lantash and Jolinar grows ever more laboured, I begin to be willing to try. I look towards the group of Goa'uld hosts to be - they are cowering about sixty feet away - those that are not scurrying away from those of Bastet's children who have begun to take hosts, having decided they can better protect themselves in a host than rely on a Jaffa to do it in a situation such as this.

Several of the Jaffa carrying Bastet's offspring have been killed - there will be an excess of hosts...we may be able to get away with this without having Bastet kill us afterwards, even if we are not able to flee. A Goa'uld in danger will do anything to live, regardless of anyone else. Taking a human, even one belonging to another Goa'uld, would be understandable. Perhaps even forgiveable...

The question is if it is _morally_ forgiveable, which is much more questionable. Naron comforts me, telling me they would have become hosts - or killed - anyway. And it is a much less horrible fate to be a Tok'ra host than a Goa'uld one - even if they are not truly willing.

I allow myself to be convinced, and am about to sneak up to the group of humans and talk to them, when Kelmaa stops me.

"**Where are you going?**" she asks me in a low voice. "**It is not safe yet!**" she looks with concern at Lantash and Jolinar. "**How are they doing?**"

"**Bad,**" I tell her. I sigh and tell her the plan Naron and I have come up with.

At first she is appalled, but then she nods. "**I shall go with you and help you convince them.**"

Together we go to the group, taking care to listen for any approaching aircraft first. There is none. We are safe, for now.


	9. Decisions

_Martouf POV_

We try to hide as best we can, but the Jaffa are coming for us, and I know it is a matter of minutes before we will be taken. I feel Rosha grab my arm and I turn to her and hug her close to me. She returns the embrace and we just sit there, our eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable. I hear her quiet sobbing, and I try, awkwardly, to comfort her, caressing her shoulder.

Suddenly I hear the voice of a 'god', ordering the Jaffa away. Fearful, I look up and see a young man with wavy brown hair, followed by a woman with red, curly hair. They are both dressed as 'gods', and they look angry. When the man speaks again, it's confirmed. They are 'gods'.

The nearest of the Jaffa bows, and retreats with his friends, turning to go towards some of the other humans... _future_ hosts. I am so relieved I almost doesn't care what will happen to the others. I quickly feel shame, though.

Then the female 'god' speaks to us - in a low voice.

"**I am Kelmaa. It is imperative you do not tell anyone what we tell you now. Promise.**"

I nod, too scared to do anything else. Rosha looks up and swipes the tears from her eyes before nodding too.

Kelmaa... seems satisfied. The other one still looks hard at us. As if he doesn't trust us. He's a god - why would we lie to him? Is it even possible? I push the thought away. They're not gods, they're mortals such as ourselves. Why do I forget what I have learned so soon?

"**There is no time. We have an offer for you...**" The female frowns as if she does not like what she has to say. "**If you stay here, you will become hosts to Goa'uld. It is inevitable, I'm afraid. However, if you come with us...**"

"**You will still be hosts, but the symbiote will not be a Goa'uld. It will not suppress you, but share control with you. It is a very rewarding relationship and becomes a deep friendship,**" the man says.

I look at him, uncomprehending. "A symbiote?" I repeat, stupidly.

The man sighs. "**Yes, the creature that is the Goa'uld is a symbiote. However, not all symbiotes are Goa'uld. We are symbiotes, but not Goa'uld. Our friends are dying because their hosts are wounded. They need new hosts. If you... volunteer...**" He looks uncomfortable. "**I am Malek, by the way.**"

I get the feeling this is not how they usually do things - and somehow I believe them. Of course, desperation will drive people to extreme measures, and any offer is better than being host to a Goa'uld. I look towards the Jaffa from before - they have grabbed some of the other humans and just as I look, a Goa'uld burrows into one of them - the human is screaming. I close my eyes.

I open my eyes when Rosha grabs my arms and shakes me. She has obviously seen what happened too.

"Martouf! I can't go through that! We must volunteer for these...not-Goa'uld!"

"We'll still be hosts... but they wouldn't ask if they were Goa'uld, would they?" I ask, both her and myself. I swallow, then look first at Kelmaa and then at Malek. "I guess... we don't really have a choice. It's you... your friends... or.. _that_." I shakily nod in the direction of the newly hosted Goa'uld which is looking around with an arrogant expression, so different from what the person held before. So very obvious it is no longer the same person.

But can we believe these... these I don't know what to call them? They are obviously the same species as those who claim to be gods, but somehow I believe them when they say they are _different_. And it's true, we don't have a choice. It's them - or we become Goa'uld.

"**You must choose. Now!**" Malek says, urgently, worriedly looking in the direction they came from.

"**If you find you cannot tolerate being a host, the symbiote can leave you - though given the situation it might be months - or even a year - before that can be arranged and be safe,**" Kelmaa adds.

I nod, surprised they even offer that. I didn't now they could or would do that. Of course, it could just be something she says. I sigh and make my decision. "I... _volunteer_, then."

Malek and Kelmaa looks relieved, and Malek urges me to follow him while Kelmaa stays, waiting for Rosha to decide. 

* * *

><p><em>Rosha POV<em>

Martouf has chosen to become a host to these... to the friends of... of Malek and Kelmaa. Can I do the same? The alternative is frightening! To have such a creature burrow through your neck!

But is this really any better? Yes, they are _asking_, but we do not have much of a choice, so is it truly asking? When there is no choice?

Because, I have to admit, that even if they are only slightly better, then that is enough. I look to Kelmaa, then make my choice.

"I... guess I volunteer as well..."

Kelmaa looks very relieved and help me up. We both hurry in the direction Malek and Martouf left in. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV<em>

Malek takes me to two people who are obviously badly wounded - actually, I'm surprised they're still alive, but I can see their chests moving with their shallow breathing.

"Ah...they're gods?" I ask, unsure.

"**No, obviously not, or they wouldn't be dying. Our kind can heal a great many things, and repair most injuries though this is too much.**"

I nod. "What must I do?"

Malek tells me to lie down beside the young, wounded man, and then lean in as if to kiss him, keeping my mouth open. Malek half-turns him, and seems to gently tap him on the neck. Before I can think what that could mean, something erupts from the dying man's mouth and enters my mouth.

I am partially thrown back from the force, and I feel more of the creature slide over my lips, then a sharp pain at the back of my throat. I faintly realise that the creature is still sliding into my mouth, down through the opening it has made in the back of my throat, and then around my spine.

I pass out before I can register anything else.


	10. Hosts

_Malek POV_

Both Lantash and Jolinar have now gotten new hosts, and are taking a few moments to do the preliminary blending and connecting everything. Tokim and Philka, their former hosts, are dead. I am grieving for my friends, but I know it is much worse for Lantash and Jolinar. Losing a host is always very hard, as if a part of you is gone - especially when you have been together for as long as they have.

They have also each lost a mate - making this even harder. I feel sorry for them. Naron is comforting me, and gently reminding me of our duty.

Sighing, I take out my zat and shoot Tokim and Philka three times each, making sure the Goa'uld cannot revive them for one reason or other, and torturing them. We will honour them when we get back to the tunnels.

I glance at Lantash and Jolinar. They seem to be doing well. Their new hosts are young and healthy. They will soon awaken.

How strange it is to see them look like this! It is always weird when your friends and loved ones get new hosts. Not only do you lose friends, but those surviving looks different. It takes a while to get used to it, though we quickly learn to see the person behind. It is actually easy to recognize symbiotes that you know, even when they are in a new host.

A danger we need to think of when going undercover.

Naron and I both very much hope these new young ones...Martouf and Rosha...will be able to accept being hosts, despite the circumstances it happened under. Hope that they will become our good friends, like Tokim and Philka were.

I turn to Kelmaa, as she calls my attention to a group of Jaffa, led by what is obviously a Goa'uld - I believe I recognize him as Bastet's underling Zera'h. Well, it was too much to hope for that no one would notice or complain.

Since I am pretending to be Ilkor, Bastet's vassal, and the other Tok'ra here are _my_ underlings, I prepare myself to answer. Zera'h will be expecting it to be me to do so - letting someone lower answer would be an insult. He may be Bastet's underling, but Ilkor is lower still. Goa'uld consider hierarchy to be important and enjoy showing those below them that they are inferior.

"**Lord Ilkar...did not believe it when I heard it - you _stole_ two hosts from Bastet!**" Zera'h said, angrily.

"**My Lord Zera'h.**" I bow politely to him. "**I apologize, but in the confusion, there were no one to talk to about the matter, and my loyal underlings were dying - from wounds they received while _guests_ of our Queen Bastet. I knew she would not wish for these minions to die due to the unfortunate miscalculations of the strengths of Morrigan and Ishkur. Naturally, I assumed she would be pleased to offer these _unused_ hosts for my underlings.**" I dare him to say differently - I am close to saying that the attack is Bastet's fault, but only if he choses to understand it that way.

Zera'h looks as if he is about to explode, but he cannot say I am wrong, without slandering his Queen. Finally, he gets himself enough under control to answer.

"**I see. Please make sure to consult someone of higher position next time you do something like this. For now, I will look forward to congratulating your underlings on their new and superior hosts.**"

I bow, hiding my relief. Zera'h leave and I turn to see Lantash is awake.

"**You handled that well.**" He looks weary, and unhappy. Exhausted no doubt from trying to keep Tokim alive, and also grieving for him. It is fortunate his new host is so strong and healthy.

"**Thank you, old friend. I wish this situation had not occured.**"

"**Likewise.**" He sits up and looks worriedly to Jolinar.

"**She is well, and should soon awaken also.**"

He nods, relieved. He gently caresses her arm. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV<em>

I slowly wake up again, feeling confused. I hear someone talking to me, but for some reason I can't open my mouth to answer. I try again, then I hear what the voice is saying.

~**Martouf...I am Lantash. I am very grateful to you for becoming my host. You have saved my life!**~

I again attempt to talk, to answer whomever it is that is talking.

~**I'm in your head - and neck - and I apologize, but I have to keep control for now. I could not risk you talking out loud, like you would have done just now. Unfortunately, I will have to be in control until we get away. No one here can now I am not Goa'uld, and they do not allow their hosts control.**~

Well, that makes sense, but I still feel myself panicking. I can't do anything! This... _Lantash_ is controlling everything? But is that not what a Goa'uld does?

~**Yes, but I am not Goa'uld... merely pretending to be one, while we are here at Bastet's palace. I do not like it, and I am sorry. I realise how hard it must be for you, but I assure you, I am not Goa'uld, and you will have control again.**~

He sends me warmth and comfort and suddenly I am no longer panicking. It feels nice, actually - and it confuses me. He says he is not Goa'uld, and is being nice - but he also has taken control away from me and keeping it.

And why am I calling him 'him' and not 'it'?

Wait! He can read my mind?

Lantash is amused, I can feel it. Actually, he is obviously laughing.

~**Sorry. It's wrong of me to laugh at you. You have no way of knowing. Yes. I can read your mind, but I would not do it. As it is, you are 'yelling' and I cannot avoid hearing it. I will teach you to hide your thoughts, at least until you are feeling more comfortable with me. As for calling me 'he' or 'it'? Well, strictly speaking, I am an it, as symbiotes are genderless - except for the queens, but that is an explanation for later. However, I have only ever had male hosts, and I do think of myself as male, so 'he' would be appropriate.**~

I 'nod' - or mentally send my confirmation of understanding, I guess. It will take a while to figure out what to call things when you are talking mentally. It's actually not so bad to have someone else in your head, as I would have expected. I think - hope - we will get along well.

I can feel Lantash is happy with this, though I can also feel a great sadness beneath everything else.

~I am happy because you do not reject me, but is actually considering accepting me, and perhaps agreeing to stay my host. The sadness you sense is from my grief for my former host. We had been together for a long time, and we were very close. In addition, the host of my mate was killed as well, so I grieve for her also - she was also my mate, of course, and I loved her dearly. I am trying to block my grief from you, but I see I was not having as much success as I hoped.~

~I'm sorry for your loss.~ It is strange, I do feel as if I am grieving for someone as well, though Lantash is doing his best to block it, as he says.

~Strong feelings, like love, hate, grief... are shared. My emotions should affect you only peripherally unless we stay together and blend fully. In that case, our feelings will synchronize./b~ Lantash sighs. ~**I very much hope my surviving mate - Jolinar - blended successfully with the young woman who was with you, Rosha.**~

~I'm sure she did.~ I tell him, wanting to comfort him. ~Wait... _mate_?~

~**Yes, Jolinar and I have been mates for almost eighty years. I love her very much.**~

I am quiet for a little while before asking what is on my mind. ~What about me? _Us_? I mean Rosha and me?~

~**If you remain my host, and she Jolinar's, then - hopefully - you will come to love each other...actually, unless you hate each other, you _will_ eventually love each other. It is how it is for the Tok'ra. We love as one - and while it may take a little longer this time, because both Jolinar and I have new hosts, I do not truly expect anything to change. I am sorry if this distresses you in any way.**~

I don't know what to say to this. Not only will I be a host, but I will have a mate - _two_ mates? I must admit Rosha is attractive, so I am not as adverse to this as I feel I should be. It still seems a bit... _weird_.


	11. A Strange Awakening

_Lantash POV_

I sense the energy signature of another symbiote approaching, and soon I hear Malek talking to someone - someone angry and arrogant. Martouf and I will not blend fully until he has had a chance to decide if he actually wishes to remain my host. Also, he is not wounded, so the only thing that kept us resting for a while was my exhaustion from attempting to heal my dear Tokim.

I open my eyes and observe while Malek - patiently - explains to... I think his name is Zera'h...that Bastet has no reason to be angry because we took two of her hosts, and that Malek is sure she would have wanted this as a thoughtful host of this ceremony!

Malek is a better diplomat than I! It is a good thing I was not ready to talk to Zera'h, or we might have had to flee very quickly. As is, I can see Zera'h grind his teeth, but there is little he can do without appearing to slander his 'goddess'. How delightful!

Zera'k leaves and Malek turns to me, noticing I am awake. 

* * *

><p><em>Rosha POV<em>

The first thing I realise as I wake up, is that someone is talking to me. I feel groggy and try to focus on what they are saying. The voice sounds a little weird - as if it is inside my head, but also as if it is tinged by a strange distortion.

Distortion! I suddenly recognize that distortion. It is a god, speaking, but where is she? Why can't I open my eyes? Move? I feel as if I am panicking. If I don't kneel to her, she will punish me for my disobedience!

~**Rosha! Calm down! I can't give you control just yet - not with all these accursed Goa'uld and Jaffa around, but you'll have it as soon as we're out of here. Now relax! I won't punish you - for anything. I'm not a god...and you're my host. I am Jolinar and I'm _inside_ you.**~ The voice says.

I don't know what happened, but suddenly I feel much calmer. Relaxed, even. Part of me suspects this god did something to me. Is she really inside me? I am a host? It is not as bad as I feared.

~**I am happy you feel that way.**~ Jolinar? says.

Someone is touching my arm - so I can still feel the outside, even though I can't move. That is reassuring, at least. I try to move my arm again, and Jolinar again explains she has to keep control until we are out of this place. I again feel the panic begin to rise, only to be calmed down. It is strange.

Then something even weirder happens. Jolinar opens my eyes and sits up, looking at Martouf. She smiles at him, then caresses his arm. What is going on? To have my body do things without me ordering it to, is very strange. Uncomfortable. Scary, even. And why is she touching Martouf like that? He will think I am _interested_ in him.

Jolinar leans in and kisses him, and he returns the kiss! Doesn't she know you only do that if you are married? It is pleasant, though, and I guess I no longer have the right to consider myself pure - not after how I touched Martouf earlier, regardless of it not being my own choice. I can well imagine what he may think of me.

~**Don't be ridiculous. Martouf is now host to Lantash, and I can assure you, that if he does something as stupid as thinking less of you for what the Goa'uld forced you to do, then Lantash will make sure he realises his errors! Besides, since Lantash is my mate, so is Martouf - and you will be their mate as well. Unless, of course, you find you cannot come to care for them.**~ She sits back and smiles at Lantash...then holds up a hand, indicating she is talking to me, perhaps?

~I'm _married_? But...~ I don't understand this.

~**You are - according to the Tok'ra. Unless the new host - or the mates - decides to break off the relationship, according to our laws and culture, you became their mate... _wife_ in your culture, I guess... the moment you became my host.**~

~I see. Well, I was supposed to be married anyway - was about to be, actually, when we were taken. I guess one husband - or two - is as good as any. At least Martouf seemed nice - and he is attractive. And Lantash sounds like he is a good person.~

~**I am sorry the Goa'uld interrupted your marriage. Did you love him very much? Do you want me to leave you so you can return to him?**~ Jolinar offers.

~You can do that? Really? Leave me?~

~**Yes, if you want me to. It is dangerous, and I may die, but I will rather risk that than remain in an unwilling host.**~

I am very confused. ~This is not how I thought the gods would behave.~

~**I am _not_ a god. Neither are the Goa'uld, they just pretend to be. I am the same species, and I actually once _was_ a Goa'uld, but I am Tok'ra now.**~

I 'nod' - or would have, if I had control. I don't really understand, but I don't want to appear stupid. Then I remember what she asked me.

~I don't know yet, but I don't think I want you to leave. Not if it is dangerous for you. As for the man I was supposed to marry... no, I do not love him. I had never met him before, and I do not believe he would have been kind to me. However, why would that matter? I am a woman, and I am expected to let him do as he pleases. He will not have me, though. He accused me of being a witch and causing the attack from Ishkur... or Bastet, I suppose. There is no reason for me to return. I would be punished, perhaps killed by my family for failing my husband to be, and thus them.~

Jolinar seems horrified. ~**It never ceases to amaze me the stupid ideas some cultures will come up with! I am sorry, it is your culture, but their treatment of and opinion towards women is just wrong. If you should choose to not remain a Tok'ra, then we will make sure to find you a better world. For now, I will refrain from kissing Lantash until it no longer distresses you. I will request time off for all of us from the Council, so we can spend that time getting to know each other. Since you already like Martouf - and I very much agree that he is both cute and attractive - then I doubt it will be a problem. My feelings for Lantash you will soon share, if we blend fully.**~

~What if they don't like _me?_~

~**I very much doubt that will happen. You are beautiful and a kind and nice person. Unless I am very much mistaken, Lantash would find you very attractive. Martouf will share his feelings. Now, I would like to talk to my mate.**~


	12. A New Place and a New Life

A/N: brook, thank you for your review - and I very much agree. I would love to see a TV series based around the Tok'ra.

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV<em>

We have left Bastet's palace, after the rest of the celebration was post-poned until she could handle the matter with Morrigan and Ishkur. Lantash has explained much to me, both about the Tok'ra and about his personal life - and his mate, Jolinar.

He has shown me some of his memories of his life with her. She is very independent and strong, and she often does not do as the Council wants her to. She is much more impulsive than most of the Tok'ra, and she will follow her heart, no matter what people tell her.

I get the sense that Lantash loves her very much, and I think I can get to like her too. Then there is Rosha. From what little I know about her, she seems to be a kind and nice person. She is also very attractive, as attractive or more so than Seka, I have to admit. I think back to the experience when she had to - ah - assist me, and while I would dearly have wished we had been in a more private setting, and that she had done it of her own free will, I must admit it was pleasant feeling her hands - and mouth - on me.

Suddenly, I feel myself react and I feel ashamed. Not in the least because Lantash knows, and what will he think of me? It's his mate! I desperately try to control my reaction, and wish for some solitude. I had not considered how embarrassing certain bodily reactions would be when there is _always_ someone present to not only notice, but feel and experience as well.

I then think back to my first real kiss, well Lantash was in control, but I was there, and it was my body. It was wonderful, and I very much wanted us to continue. I do understand, though. Rosha is from a planet where kissing is very much only done when you are married. Still, the kiss was wonderful, and her hands on me was wonderful...and I _must not think about this!_

How do I stop myself from even _thinking_ of sex for the rest of my life?

~**Why do you think I would want you to? Have you considered that I may _like_ sex? I most certainly intend to mate with Jolinar again... and Rosha. She is very attractive, do you not think? Besides, if they agree to continue the relationship - and you do - then they will be not only _my_ mates, but yours as well.**~ Lantash points out.

~I think I just thought of sex as somewhat more... ah... private. With only two participants. Me and my wife... wait, Jolinar is really my mate? You will share her with me? I didn't think you meant it!~

Lantash mentally rolls his eyes at me. ~**Yes, of course I will share Jolinar with you! Did you think I would put you to sleep when I am with her or how did you think that would work? A relationship between two Tok'ra, always involves four individuals. Besides, while we are separate individuals, we are also as one in many ways. We love as one, as I told you. Host and symbiote are very close friends, and there is no jealousy between them. And the Tok'ra does not look on privacy in quite the same way as some human cultures. We have no doors, and no secrets to each other. We _will_ have private quarters, but they are maybe less private then what you are used to.** ~

~It sounds as if there will be a lot to get used to...~

~**I am sure you will have little or no problems.**~ Lantash comforts me. ~**Does this mean you have decided to remain my host?**~ he asks, hopefully.

~Yes...I will.~ I tell him. I have thought it over, and it seems the right thing to do. Earlier, he explained to me about their fight against the Goa'uld. It is a noble cause. I trust him. I no longer think he is a Goa'uld or otherwise trying to trick him. Why would he? He can control everything I say or do, so there is little point in lying to me. ~I will be your host - well, remain your host, I suppose.~

He gives me what feels like a hug, only it somehow envelops me completely, and I am flooded with warm feelings. ~**Thank you! When we are back at the tunnels, we will blend fully.**~ 

* * *

><p>It is late the next day. We have arrived at the Tok'ra tunnels and have been debriefed - and received many condolences for Tokim, Lantash's previous host, and for Lantash's mate, Philta - Jolinar's previous host. Jolinar and Rosha have been through the same. Many people have welcomed me also, and thanked me for becoming Lantash's host. It is getting a bit embarrassing.<p>

It is a very strange place. We were taken underground with the help of a ring transporter, similar to what the Goa'uld and Jaffa use. It makes sense they have the same technology, I guess - and Lantash comments that they have to use Goa'uld technology in order to make people believe they are Goa'uld. They work through infiltration.

I know that - Lantash explained that we may have to go on missions now and then where he will be pretending to be a Goa'uld. He doesn't like it, and many hosts find it distressing, both because they can't be in control, as that would be un-Goa'uld, and because of the things they may have to do in order to not be discovered. I do understand, but I must admit I hope it is not something we will have to do often.

Down in the Tok'ra tunnels, everything is blue - the walls are covered with a kind of blue-grey crystals, which Lantash promises me I will be allowed to study. Very interesting. Actually, the Tok'ra are technologically very advanced, so I hope to be allowed to indulge my scientific interest some of the time.

Lantash is letting me have control and only tells me where to go, when I get lost. He promises me I will not have trouble finding my way when we are fully blended - and I will be able to recognize all these people! I must admit I look forward to that.

We go to pick up some clean clothing in Lantash and Jolinar's room - only to realise I am not the same size as Tokim. Lantash becomes very quiet in my head after being reminded of his loss, but does his best to keep his sorrow from me. We go to get new uniforms and such from the central store...or, I am not sure that is the right name. We do not pay for the clothing, merely hand in the old, and then they measure me, and hand us new, fitting clothes.

Someone Lantash recognizes as Kro'lak promises to have a full wardrobe similar to Lantash's former one brought to our rooms, no later than next days evening. That sounds impressive! He looks at me again, then notes something down, mumbling about my hair- and eye colour clashing with some of the clothes from before, and him having to change some of the colours.

Lantash shrugs, not really interested in clothes. He picks up one of the new uniforms, telling Kro'lak to deliver the others together with the other clothes, thanks him, and leave.

He gives me control again almost immediately, letting me walk back to our quarters while he withdraws to his dark thoughts again. I manage to find the way on my own.

On the way back in, we meet Rosha and Jolinar, obviously on the way to do the same as we have just done. I am reasonably sure it is Rosha who has control. She looks stunning, and I cannot stop myself from fantasizing about her a little. I feel my heart beat faster at the thought of her being my mate - if only she and Jolinar decides to remain... ah... _blended_, and remain Lantash's mates... I need to talk to them. Get to know them!

Lantash surfaces from his dark thoughts, to agree with me. I let him have control to take a quick bath in the pool. His and Jolinar's quarters have their own pool, like most of the couple's rooms have. Single Tok'ra use the communal pools.

It is nice to be clean from the dirt and dust of the explosions in Bastet's palace, and I feel like staying in the pleasantly warm and fragrant water for a much longer time. However, Lantash does quick work of the bath, saying Rosha and Jolinar will be back soon and will wish to use the bath too - and he suspects Rosha would prefer to bathe alone, at first. He is probably correct. I also feel myself blush at the thought of being naked with her, alone - even though we would not really be alone, and we have been naked together before. We were forced, then, though, and lots of people were watching. This would be more - _intimate_, I guess.

Afterwards, Lantash dries off using a soft towel, then begins to put on the same kind of uniform I have seen several of the other Tok'ra wear.

~What is the - ah - leather skirt for?~

~**It goes with the leather vest - both are for protection. It doubles as a kind of light weight armor, which looks similar to what many people wear on the planets we go to. It is also simply warm clothes, and protection against the environment, and during manual work. It is especially good when you spend long hours hiding under the sand in the desert - the blowing sand easily gets painful otherwise, and this protects us. The reason they are split in two parts is to facilitate movement.**~

I 'nod' - mentally. I am not sure I would be able to put these clothes on as quickly as Lantash does - or at all, when it comes to the leg and wrist wrappings, though I admit it fits with the images I have seen in books, of how people dress on many worlds. Including, in fact, the world my family's people may have come from.

We have just finished dressing when Rosha and Jolinar enters the room, also carrying a bundle of new clothing. I'm not sure which one is in control this time, but I quickly realise.

"**Ah, Lantash, I see you're manners haven't improved with the new host. There's a sea of water on the floor and your dirty clothing is just dropped in a corner.**" Jolinar shakes her head at us, but she does not seem angry. There is great love in her expression - as well as sadness over the loss of Tokim, I realise.

Lantash sighs. "**Sorry.**" He picks up our dirty clothing, steals a kiss from Jolinar and flees the room before she can say anything more.


	13. In the Tunnels

_Rosha POV_

~Your mate is a, ah, naughty rascal.~ I tell Jolinar. I feel her mirth - and her strong love for him. It feels strange, almost as if I feel it.

~**He is, but he can also be very sweet and thoughtful.**~ Jolinar smiles. ~**And, as I told you, strong feelings are shared, and even if we are not blended some will seep through.**~

~You read my thoughts! I mean, not just what I thought-said to you, but what I thought myself afterwards!~ I don't think I like that!

~**I apologize, but it was very loud.**~ Jolinar sighes. ~**Let us take this bath, and then I will teach you how to hide your thoughts from me.**~

~Then you will not be able to read my thoughts even if you try to?~

~**Unfortunately, it is not possible for a human to block a symbiote - either from reading their thoughts or taking control of the body. I will not do so, though, so you need not worry.**~ Jolinar tells me, honestly.  
>I can't say this feels entirely reassuring, but I suppose I can trust her. She has not given me cause to not trust her.<p>

~What about the other way then? Can I do the same to you?~

~**Only if I let you. I am sorry, but that is the biological facts. The relationship can never be truly equal, in that the symbiote _could_ do many nasty things without the host being able to stop it. However, please trust me when I say that no Tok'ra would ever do that. The only situations were I would take control without permission, would be if we were in danger and I needed to react quickly.**~

I'm feeling some trepidation, but I decide to put my worries aside. The water in the bath pool has changed now and is clean. Jolinar has just undressed me and crawled up in the bath, so I focus on that. I must admit I am not too fond of being naked in a room without a door. A room in the quarters I now share with Jolinar's mate!

For a little while, I worry about what will happen tonight, but I soon begin to relax and forget all the worries. The water really is nice and I like the faint scent of the soap. The last several days have been stressful and I have not slept much. I feel myself drift off. 

* * *

><p>I wake up just as Jolinar finishes dressing. I look at my image in the mirror as Jolinar combs and fixes my hair. I... <em>we<em> I guess I should say, are wearing a turquoise dress, which is tight-fitting and tailored in the top, somehow making my breasts more prominent. The dress is darker below the waist, and hangs loosely from there. It reaches almost to my feet, on which I am wearing a pair of quite elaborate leather sandals. Jolinar has picked a dark belt, richly decorated with silver, and I am also wearing a silver necklace, and several silver bracelets.

~I...thought you guys preferred those uniforms everyone seems to be wearing?~ I ask.

~**Oh, we do, and we will be wearing those often. I just sometimes feel like wearing something a little more beautiful - and I think this looks good on us, do you not? I was really pleased that I could wear the bracelets still. I had worried your arms would not be the right size - in which case we could have had the size of the bracelets changed, of course.**~

~Um, Jolinar? You're not wearing this for Lantash, are you? I mean, you're not trying to seduce him, right?~

~**Rosha, my sweet, innocent Rosha. I do not need to seduce Lantash. He loves me, and he very much likes beautiful women - though he is completely faithful, you do not need to worry about that. I could wear anything - or nothing, which I am sure he would like - and he would happily come to my bed.**~

I feel shocked by her candor, and gasp at the erotic images that flitter through her very clear thoughts - or would have, had I had control. ~Jolinar!~

~**Ah, do not worry, child. Yes, I wear this for Lantash, but I am not going to force you to do anything you do not want. I will not mate with him until you are ready. I do not endorse rape!**~

Marginally relieved, I let Jolinar finish adding a little make-up before we leave to get something to eat. I am very hungry, so that sounds very good.


	14. A Choice is Made

_Martouf POV_

Lantash has given me control again, and I have chosen some food in the Tok'ra mess hall. I am sitting in a corner, eating my food. Now and then someone will stop by and greet Lantash and give their condolences for his previous host. At those times I give him control again. I am feeling awkward, and I am sure all of Lantash's friends wish... _Tokim_ was here instead. At least this and everything else proves what Lantash says is true - the Tok'ra _do_ treat their hosts well, and as equals, actually. It is very clear these people are not Goa'uld, and I am relieved to learn that.

I am happy we are at least sitting by ourselves, and Lantash has made it clear to the other Tok'ra that he – or _I_ more likely, need some time alone. Though to be honest, I think Lantash does not feel for any great socializing right now. He is mourning Tokim, and is withdrawn much of the time.

I have almost finished the food on my plate, and I am considering dessert, when Rosha - and Jolinar, of course - enters. They look stunning! I immediately decide to have dessert, so I can stay and hopefully talk to them.

Lantash snickers, then grows quiet as he takes in how Rosha looks. I clearly sense _amorous_ feelings from him. I suppose I should find that strange. He is not human - physically very much not human - but in everything I sense from him, thoughts, dreams, wishes, wants, he is human. I guess it is not so strange then that he is sexually attracted to human females. One more thing we have in common.

Having filled their tray with food, Rosha turns to look for a table, and I lift my hand, almost before I think. She stands there for a moment - is she unsure if she wants to share my table? Then she smiles a little and walks towards me. I feel strangely elated and smile back, no doubt grinning like an idiot.

"Hi." Rosha says, a bit shyly, as she sits down.

I smile at her, blushing a little. "Hello, Rosha."

We eat in silence for a little while. I wish I had more on my plate, but I decide to go for the dessert. "I am going to get some of that pie I saw earlier. Do you want some also?"

"Ah..." Rosha looks like she is not sure what to answer, then suddenly makes a decision - or perhaps Jolinar did. "Yes, please, a small piece."

I go get our pie, and also take a glass of milk. I return to Rosha.

"One small piece of pie for you." I smile at her again, wishing I could think of something to say. Lantash suggests I tell her a little about myself, and ask about her. "I have decided to blend with Lantash." I tell her. Lantash groans at me - that was not what he meant, apparently.

"Oh, so you will be staying here? Staying, ah, Tok'ra?"

I nod. "Yes."

Rosha is thoughtful again. "I haven't decided yet. I mean, I don't know where I would go - certainly not home - but I'm not sure if this is what I want either, you know?"

"I guess so. I do hope you will decide to stay. I... like you." Why did I tell her that? I give her a shy smile, and she looks at me, kindly, I think.

"Thanks. I... I like you too, it's just..." She blushes, and I know what concern her. Our symbiotes are mates, and if she stays Jolinar's host, she will almost certainly become _my_ mate, now since I have decided to remain Lantash's host.

I completely agree how strange and big a thing that feels like. In essence, we would be married. I feel a stab of lust, thinking about how Rosha would feel under me, as I thrust into her... I quickly push my thoughts in another direction.

Suddenly Rosha's eyes flash, and I move back a little, then, ashamed, I slide closer again on the bench. Jolinar has taken over, and I can feel Lantash's emotions for her. His love is strong. I feel my cheeks blush, and he asks permission to take over. I give it gladly. 

* * *

><p><em>Lantash POV<em>

As soon as I am in control, I put my hand over Jolinar's, smiling at her.

"**My Jolinar. You and Rosha look wonderful in that dress.**"

"**Thank you. You carry a Tok'ra uniform well, my love. On many, it does not look good, but it does on you and Martouf. It suits him. He has chosen to remain your host?**"

"**Yes, he has.**" I smile at her. "**We are already getting to know each other, and we will blend fully tonight.**"

Jolinar nods. "**Then I will have two mates again - unless he does not want to be in the relationship?**"

"**He wants the relationship to continue. You _will_ have two mates.**" I entwine my fingers with her, and sends a query at my host. He agrees. "**Jolinar, I would like to kiss you, and perhaps sit a little closer. Will Rosha permit this?**"

Jolinar is quiet for some time, then nods. "**She will, but she wishes us to, ah, keep it clean.**"

I chuckle. I can kiss Jolinar, but Rosha does not want the kiss to become too passionate - no tongues involved. Well, I can wait. Hopefully she will soon permit more. I glide closer to Jolinar and put my arm loosely around her shoulders, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

The kiss is soft and loving, but not passionate. It soothes my feelings, though. The pain is still there from the loss of Tokim and Philta, and it will be for a long time, but it helps to feel Jolinar, to know it is still likely we will remain mates. I sigh and put my forehead against hers. We just sit like that for a long time.


	15. Dreams

_Rosha POV _

I feel relieved, but also a little ashamed. I am lying her in the nice bed belonging to Jolinar and Lantash - while Lantash and Martouf are sleeping in one of the nearby guest rooms. He claimed he didn't mind, but it is not nearly as nice a room, and the bed is narrow. Hopefully, I will soon be able to decide whether or not I want to remain Jolinar's host, and then Lantash can get his bed back. With me, or with someone else.

Jolinar is already asleep, but I cannot yet follow her. All is new and strange, and then there is this odd tingling everywhere, all the time, from the naquadah. Jolinar says you get used to it, and even miss it when you are away, and I do believe her, but right now it is just downright strange.

Suddenly I find myself thinking about Martouf. He is very handsome, and I almost feel like he is reason enough to stay Tok'ra. I think of how it felt to touch him, to sit close to him, to kiss him.

Of course, it was not I who kissed him, and he was not the one in control either, but still... While I could not _do_ anything, I did _feel_ everything, as if I was in control. The kiss was sweet and wonderful, and Jolinar wanted very much to deepen it - to entangle her tongue with Lantash/Martouf's tongue. I shudder as I relive the sensations that had coursed through me, triggered by both the kiss and Martouf's nearness - and by Jolinar's thoughts and desires which had bled through to me.

Thoughts and desires that I have been taught no nice girl would have. And yet... I find myself unable to keep my thoughts away from how Martouf looked naked, how his mouth feels against mine... I finally fall asleep, but my dreams are very strange. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV<em>

Lantash and I blended fully yesterday evening, before going to sleep. It was a very strange experience, but now I know him better than I have ever known anyone else - and he me, of course. We are already becoming very good friends, and I cannot imagine - and does not want to imagine - life without him. I am Tok'ra, for life.

Lantash has experienced many things in his life. For a Tok'ra, he is very young, only 600 years, but to me that is very many years. He barely remembers his mother, Egeria, as she was captured by Ra shortly after his birth. I feel sorry for him.

He has been captured several times, and tortured, and experienced much he did not like while undercover as Goa'uld. He does not like going on that kind of missions, and only rarely does.

He as also had many wonderful experiences, though, especially with his mate. I am blushing just thinking of the things they have done together - and very much looking forward to experiencing similar things.

I even shared a dream from Lantash. I am certain it was his, because it was about him and Jolinar's former host, making love. It was the most intensely erotic dream I have ever had, and I cannot stop thinking of it.

Lantash is a late sleeper, and is not yet awake, so he cannot help me with the problem that is causing me some pain, and which means I cannot in all decency go outside this room. I really wish there was a pool in here - a pool with cold water.

The image of Rosha, naked and kneeling before me, comes unbidden to my mind, and I gasp out aloud and almost spill my seed then and there as I remember her leaning in and touching me. Her soft skin against mine...

Thankfully - but also embarrassingly - Lantash choses this moment to wake up.

~**Good morning, Martouf.**~ He grins. ~**So, you are 'up' early?**~

I groan at his bad joke. ~Good morning, Lantash. Please help me instead of making fun of me. It is beginning to hurt, and there is no way I will get through the day this way - especially if I meet Rosha and Jolinar. They will be disgusted with me! And what if someone had entered our room?~

~**Help you? I seem to remember from your memories that you know very well how to relieve this 'problem'!**~

~You cannot expect me to, ah, touch myself, with... well, with you present!~

Lantash almost howls with laughter. ~**I will be 'present' for the rest of your life! Do you wish to avoid sexual gratification of any kind for all those many centuries, or only when your mate is not available? Worse, will you force _me_ to abstain?**~

I do not know what to answer, and just pleads with Lantash. ~With the control you have of my body, surely you can make my desire lessen - just until Jolinar is ours... I mean yours, again?~

~**Ours. And I _will_ take care of this... I did not always have a mate, and I do not believe I have forgotten how to do this...**~ Lantash slips into control and treats us to an extremely erotic fantasy, featuring a naked Rosha and Jolinar, writhing under us. If he had not been in control, I would have moaned loudly. As it is, my groans are silent while Lantash uses our hands to bring us to a ground-shattering climax. 

* * *

><p><em>Jolinar POV <em>

~**What would you like to do today?**~ I ask Rosha while we are finishing out breakfast.

~I... don't know. I should probably learn more about the Tok'ra? Try to figure out if I want to stay?~

~**That is a good idea. You should also consider what you would want to do if you don't want to remain here.**~

~I will. Jolinar... what do you think of Martouf? I mean, aside from him being, ah, pleasing to look at.~

~**'Pleasing' to look at is an understatement. I have not had much chance to talk to him, we should perhaps remedy that today. He seems like a very kind and sweet man, as well as intelligent. We really do need to learn more about him!**~

~You're very happy he will remain Lantash's host?~

~**Yes, of course. Aside from the reasons I just gave... well, not only do they seem to be a good match, but there is always some danger when changing hosts - much more so when we leave a host alive.**~

Rosha does not answer immediately, and when she does, she is subdued in her response. ~I had forgotten about that - that you could die from leaving me. I do not want that.~

~**Rosha - you must make the decision of whether or not to remain a host from what you truly want, and nothing else. Being a Tok'ra is dangerous.**~

~I promise I will think about it. Now - can we go and spend time with Martouf, and Lantash?~

~**Certainly.**~ I smile to myself. I want this very much as well. I find Lantash's new host very intriguing - apart from being very attractive, of course. I think back to when we were at Bastet's 'celebration' - back to how he looks naked. One more reason I very much look forward to resuming my relationship with Lantash. 

* * *

><p><em>Lantash POV<em>

When we have finished breakfast, we leave to find Jolinar and Rosha. We don't have anything we need to do for the next week at least. That is always the case when a Tok'ra gets a new host. Unless they have very important work to take care off, they will be given time off to get to know each other.

We have only just left the mess hall before we meet Rosha/Jolinar. They look stunning, and I have to admit I am beginning to fall for Rosha as well. That is faster than I had expected. I wonder if I am being influenced by Martouf here, since he was already somewhat infatuated by her before he became my host. Never mind, I will just be happy love is blossoming so quickly - and hope it is the same for my Jolinar.

Of course, this all depends on one thing - will Rosha remain Jolinar's host?

"**Good morning Jolinar and Rosha. You are a wonderful sight!**" I lean in and give her a light kiss, hoping it is all right. She smiles at me, so I assume it is.

"**Thank you, Lantash, you too. You look more relaxed and at ease today - you have finished the blending tonight?**" She smile at me. "**We were just looking for you - we would very much like to spend some time together with you.**"

"**We would like that, and yes, we have blended. It puts the mind at ease.**" I tell her, but does not mention that if we had not relieved our sexual tension earlier today, we would have been quite tense. Looking at her, I can feel it will not be long before we are back in the same state, and having a male teenage host does not help. "**Martouf suggest we could play a game, perhaps chess or senet?**"

"**A good idea, though Rosha would prefer a lighter game, which allows some conversation without breaking the concentration.**"

"**Macala? Domino? Dices?**" I suggest. Martouf and I are willing to agree to just about anything, in order to spend some time with Jolinar and Rosha. It may sound a bit sad, but I don't care.

"**Domino sounds nice... and let's get a pot of tea and some sweet cakes from the kitchen before we begin.**"

"**A very good idea.**" I smile at her and goes to fetch the food and drink.


	16. Blending

_Rosha POV. _

I have been with the Tok'ra, as Jolinar's host for almost a week now, and I am getting used to this life. Well, beginning to, anyway. I actually don't think I would like life without Jolinar. Or Martouf and Lantash, I will have to admit. They are both very sweet, and I think I am falling in love. At least Jolinar says that is why I feel so strange when I am near them - which is often, as we spend much time together, or when we go to meet them. I feel all tingly and not just from the naquadah - my heart beats faster and I get a strange warm feeling.

I have spent much time thinking about what I want to do, and I have finally made my decision. I want to remain Jolinar's host - and become the mate of Martouf and Lantash. Just... I need more time to get to know them, and Jolinar has promised me I will get as much time as I want.

So, tonight we are blending - and tomorrow I get to feel if it really makes that much of a difference. Will I really know a lot of more stuff, just from this? Be better at recogizing the Tok'ra Jolinar knows? Feel what she feels for Lantash?

Soon I will know. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV. <em>

Lantash and I are very happy! Rosha has just told us that she has agreed to remain Jolinar's host, and they will be blending, tonight!

It is a great relief to know that Jolinar does not have to risk a dangerous host-change. It is also wonderful to know that Rosha will remain here in the tunnels - and that she will become mine. I could not have wished for a sweeter, kinder, more beautiful mate! And I will get two - together with Lantash, who I already think of as my best friend.

It is strange, while I am certain I would be jealous if anyone else kissed or openly lusted after my wife, I feel nothing like that against Lantash. On the contrary - I really wish to share them and everything wonderful with him.

Still, I very much look forward to kissing Jolinar and Rosha - we have done it very rarely, and only with Lantash and Jolinar in control. Rosha need time to get used to this, and I can understand and accept.

Soon, I hope I will try to kiss them. Will it feel different? Aside from being able to control what is done, how and when, Lantash says it feels exactly the same to both host and symbiote, regardless of who is in control.

So, to be honest, I have never actually kissed a woman, though I have been present while my body did - under Lantash's control...and it felt wonderful! I wonder if I can remember to do it as well as he?

I sigh, and force my thoughts in another direction. My body is reacting to my thoughts, and I need to sleep. Lantash is already asleep - tomorrow we are going on a small mission. It is a harmless one, just to let Rosha and I - and one other new host, named Gerim, host to Aldwin - get used to this.

Finally, I drift off to sleep. 

* * *

><p>It is early morning, and we have just finished breakfast. Soon we will be leaving for my first mission with the Tok'ra. I really hope it will go well!<p>

Rosha and Jolinar has shared breakfast with us again, something they have done almost every day this week. We have spent most of the time this week with them, actually. Usually, Lantash and Jolinar will be in control, and talk together or hold hands - or perhaps share a brief kiss, though Rosha and I have spent time some time talking as well, and we will do that more now, when Rosha has decided to stay Jolinar's host - we need to get to know each other.  
>Lantash is in control right now, and he has just kissed Jolinar. I wonder...<p>

~Lantash. Will they let me kiss them? I mean, I'd like to try and kiss Jolinar...~

~**I am sure she would like that.**~ He smiles at Jolinar. "**Martouf would like to kiss you.**" He gives me control.

I look at Jolinar, blushing and suddenly feeling like just giving back control to Lantash. What if I really suck at this?

She smiles at me. "**I would very much like to kiss you, Martouf. Come here...**" She crooks her index finger, making a come hither motion.

Plucking up my courage, I lean in and touch my lips to hers. She pulls me closer, and kiss me more fully.

It feels wonderful, though no different than when Lantash kissed her. One thing is different, though, I can control length and pressure and such of the kiss. I do my best to kiss her as Lantash do.

"**Very nice - though you're allowed to make your own variations - you don't have to do exactly like Lantash.**" Jolinar winks at me.

I nod, feeling a little embarrassed, though also happy. My first real kiss! Well, with me in control! 

* * *

><p>Lantash and I, RoshaJolinar, and Gerim/Aldwin - all dressed in Tok'ra uniforms, are waiting near the Ring of Ishkur...I mean, the _chaapa'ai_. Rosha/Jolinar is wearing a different kind of uniform to what they usually would, as women on the world we are going to does not wear pants. It is a leather dress, and it is actually very attractive on them, and very exotic.

The Tok'ra named Malek - the one who convinced me to become Lantash's host - will be in charge of the mission, and he hasn't arrived yet. He is receiving some last-minute orders from Garshaw and Selmak, the local leaders of the Tok'ra Council.

Finally, he arrives and enters the code for the chaapa'ai, and we go through. This is still a strange experience for me - I have only gone through the chaapa'ai twice before, and it is not comparable to anything else. I feel cold - and a little sick. Lantash tells me it would be much worse if I wasn't a host, as he is regulating my body's reaction. In any case, I will get used to it, and the reaction will be less when I have gone through more times.

This is to be a trading mission, and it is not expected to be dangerous at all. The people we trade with are from a planet which belongs to the Goa'uld Zipacna, but he cares little for it, as there is no valuable resources. They are left alone, unless Zipacna wants hosts or slaves.

They do not know we are Tok'ra, so the hosts will be in control - this is part of why this is a good mission for new hosts, we will get to actually _do_ something that depends on us.

Apparently, Tok'ra uniforms are similar to the normal wear for many of the less well-off humans on many worlds under the Goa'uld. That, and the fact that they look well worn makes them ideal. They even protect against the weather and the sand, and they will protect us against damage in 'minor' scuffles. Knives and such does not easily penetrate the leather of our vests and skirts.

I smile at Rosha. She looks a little unsure, so we're in the same boat there. Lantash suggest I tell her, and he is right. I walk a little faster, catching up to her.

"Rosha..." I say in a low voice. She turns to look at me.

"Yes, Martouf?"

"I... well, you look as if you're not really feeling comfortable with the situation."

She smiles, a little nervously. "You're right. I don't. I'm not used to talking to people I don't know, or even to being the one in charge of anything. It's not something a female would do much where I am from."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine... and I'm kinda nervous too." I pat her arm, a little awkwardly.

"Really? You, well, you look very confident and sure of yourself."

"Well, I'm not... many people try to do that, but it's not always true." I tell her.

We are almost at the village now, and Malek is telling us to listen. When he talks, I realise it is his host, Naron. He rarely speaks, otherwise, preferring to leave Malek in control. It is a personal preference - most Tok'ra seem to prefer the symbiote in control, while many share somewhat equally - and a few prefers the host to be in control.

Lantash tells me it is usually also dependent on which one is the calmer of the pair. He has a long tradition of letting the host be in control most of the time. My Lantash has a fiery nature, and a tendency to speak his mind, before thinking about the consequences. If he were in control often, he would probably be in a lot more fight, or at least antagonize people regularly.

"Remember, they are usually a friendly people, but you must be polite and respectful. We are interested in buying grain, fruit, vegetables, milk, and cheese. If they have eggs and meat of some kind to sell, we would like that too, but usually they only have enough for themselves of that, so don't push. As you know, we bring spices, some medicinal herbs, as well as gold, silver, and some gemstones." Naron goes on to explain the relative value of the various items, and how much and how little we will accept.

I start to panic, not feeling able to remember all these important pieces of information - what if I insult these people? Or if I make a bad deal, costing the Tok'ra resources and making us look like fools?

Lantash reassures me - he will help me, and besides. these valuables are easily accessible for the Tok'ra. We can get all the precious metals, gems, and such that we want. It is very easy to dig for with special tunneling crystals. As for looking like fools? Well, as long as we are nice fools, the people will still trade with us, and since I am very young, the locals will understand I may not be the most experienced trader.


	17. The Mission

_Rosha POV._

We have finished the trade - and it went very well! Martouf seems to be a skilled diplomat, despite being so young. I am impressed!

The locals will bring our goods to the big ring, the _chaapa'ai_. We will carry it through to a stop-over world, were more Tok'ra will come to help us transport it the rest of the way.

Before we leave, we have been invited to participate in their yearly celebration of their harvest. Today is the last day of the celebration, and there will be plenty of food and drink, as well as dancing and music. It was a good time to go here - they even had eggs and chicken for sale.

Malek - well, Naron - says we should stay. It would not be polite otherwise. 

* * *

><p>The food have been excellent, better than I have ever had, and certainly more. Our harvest celebrations have never been this lavish, and never with so much alcohol. Fortunately, Jolinar is protecting me somewhat from the effects, so we are only slightly tipsy.<p>

The music has started playing, and the villagers are starting to dance. We... _Tok'ra_... are sitting in a corner by ourselves, talking and observing.

It is strange thinking of oneself as Tok'ra, but I guess I am that now, since I am fully blended with Jolinar.

Suddenly, a young man who has obviously had too much to drink, touch my shoulder. I turn to look at him.

"Hey, pretty! Wanna dance?"

I smile to him, feeling uncomfortable. "Ah, no thank you."

"Come on! I'm a great dancer!" He grabs my arm and pulls me up. "I'm a great lover too - I'll show you later if you want?" He attempts to kiss me, and I twist partially out of his grip.

"Let go of her, _immediately_!" Martouf barks, pushing the other man.

"Oh? Or what? You'll make me? _Child_!" He mocks, letting go of me and focusing on Martouf.

"Yes, I would make you let go of her - but I do not have to, since you already have. Now, _leave_, and we won't have any trouble."

"Leave? Hah! Why would I do that?" He challenges.

"Because she told you she was not interested, besides, she is mine!"

The unpleasant man immediately approach me again. "Listen, wench, you need a real man, not a kid. Come with me and I'll show you the difference." He grabs my arm again, hard.

I cry out and try to push him aside. Martouf looks furious, and gives up on the diplomacy. I feel grateful as he grabs hold of the bully - who is almost a head taller than him, and much broader. The local man lets go of me, and begins fighting with Martouf. They tumble to the ground.

"Let go of him! Don't harm him!" I yell at the bully, afraid for Martouf's life.

Several other of the locals come running, but before they can intervene, I see Martouf's eyes flash, and Lantash takes over. He clearly has a lot of training in martial arts, because he makes short work of the aggressor. It takes only minutes before the man is lying facedown on the floor with Lantash sitting on him, having twisted the man's arm, making him scream that he surrenders. Lantash smiles dangerously, then lets go and jumps up.

"I accept your surrender." He tells him, using Martouf's voice.

It turns out no one except us Tok'ra had seen Lantash flash their eyes, so no one commented on it. The bully was a known offender, and always made an ass of himself at parties, getting too drunk and hitting on the girls, whether they wanted it or not. A group of the locals took him home, and we sat down to continue the party, somewhat shaken, but relieved all had turned out for the best.

Martouf sits down beside me, having gotten control back from Lantash. "Are you allright?" He asks, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, just shaken. Thank you so much for saving me! You're not hurt, I hope?"

"No, I am unharmed." He sighs. "I wish I was as good a fighter as Lantash, but he says I will be, more or less at least. Some of it will come as I learn to access his knowledge better, and some of it I learn in the normal way, through training. Lantash makes me stronger, faster, and more agile - I just need to learn to fight."

I smile at him. "I should probably join that training session. We could learn to fight - together."

"I would like that." He smiles at me, a little mischievously. "Don't I get a reward for saving you?"

I blush, looking down. "What did you have in mind?"

"A dance, maybe, or... a kiss?" He looks hopeful.

I smile at him, feeling my heart beat faster. Jolinar thinks it is a great idea, and enthusiastically urges me on. "Yes," I tell him. "Let's dance. If you're good, I may kiss you afterwards..." I wink at him, taking his hand. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV. <em>

I have never been a good dancer, and Lantash is not much better, but the local dances are easy and fun, and we find ourselves dancing many dances with Rosha and Jolinar, enjoying ourselves immensely. I am certain they are too, because Rosha is happy and giggling.

Between the dances and the short breaks for drinks and such, the evening passes quickly, and then the last dance is over.

I take Rosha's hand and I am about to go rejoin the rest of our small group, when she pulls at me.

"Rosha?" I ask her, uncomprehending.

"You wanted a kiss, did you not?" She smiles at me, blushing, shy - but also trying to look daring. "Well, we have danced, and I think you were good, so..." She looks down.

I smile at her, widely, and pull her to me. "Sweet Rosha and Jolinar. Lantash and I would be very happy to kiss you."

Pleased she no longer feels it necessary to hide behind Jolinar, I lean in and gently touch my lips to hers. When she does not pull back, I apply a little more pressure. She makes a small sound and put a hand on my side, then the other on my shoulder, holding me to her as she slowly moves her lips against mine.


	18. Thoughts

_Martouf POV. _

We arrived home very late from the trading mission - which was actually early morning on the world our Tok'ra base is located on. I am quite tired, as is Lantash, since we haven't slept tonight, we had danced for several hours, and we then had to help carry the many sacks and crates of food we had bought for the Tok'ra. Lantash can keep us going for quite a bit longer than I would be able to alone, though, but we shall be looking forward to the evening and sleep.

It was a great trip, though. Dancing with Rosha and kissing her more than made up for everything else. Lantash very much agrees.

Later this week, we will be going on another mission, though it will be one where Lantash and Jolinar are in control, as it is to a Goa'uld planet. It will be a short mission, meant to train us in handling having the symbiote in control for a longer period of time, without being able to switch when we feel like it, do to the danger.

It is supposedly always difficult for new hosts, especially since many of them come from Goa'uld controlled worlds, and having their symbiote pretend to be on of these - and often having to behave like a Goa'uld, to the outside world - can be very hard, Lantash says. I believe that, and I am not exactly looking forward to the experience, despite the fact that I no longer have problems letting Lantash have control for long periods of time.

Of course, it will be very different when I can't just be given control if I should suddenly start to panic over _not_ having control. 

* * *

><p><em>Rosha POV.<em>

It was wonderful dancing with Martouf and Lantash, and I dreamt about kissing them tonight. Jolinar of course loves Lantash, and now that we are blended, her emotions are affecting me a great deal.

We are both falling in love with Martouf as well, and Jolinar thinks we should tell him and Lantash very soon. She wants to begin having a relationship with them again as soon as possible, including a _physical_ relationship. Which I am not sure I am ready for.

Though, had things gone as expected, I would have already been married to someone who most certainly would not have waited before claiming me.

So am I being hypocritical? Taking advantage of Martouf and Lantash being sweet and kind men?

Jolinar senses my doubt, and is telling me I am not doing anything wrong. I should wait until I am ready. She - and they - understand. It was the man on my homeplanet who was in error, not me.

I am getting used to letting Jolinar have control for longer periods of time, but I am still concerned over the mission we will be going on later this week. Jolinar and Lantash will be pretending to be minor Goa'uld, visiting a minor System Lord.

In reality, they - _we_ - are going to get intel from Malek, who is now pretending to be Bastet's underling, Lord Ilkor. The Council decided he should keep the position after the infiltration where they murdered and took over Ilkor's place - in order to go to Bastet's celebration.

They had not learned as much as expected about Bastet's plans at the celebration, so they are hoping to in this way.

Well, at least our mission is not supposed to be dangerous - or long - so I'm sure we'll be just fine. 

* * *

><p>The next couple of days go with preparations and training for the mission. Some time is also found for beginning the fight training which Martouf and I were going to do. It is tedious at first, learning how to fall correctly before they will let us learn any actual techniques.<p>

However, learning is much faster than it would have been without a symbiote - partially because they already know the things we are learning, and help us. They just think we will do better if we are actually allowed to train and learn, instead of just - kinda - having the knowledge transferred directly.

I am very tired each evening, and fall asleep quickly. While I am not unused to hard work from home, it was very different, and I didn't use the same muscles - I am getting quite sore. Fortunately, a symbiote can quickly fix that, and the soreness is always gone the next day.

Still, it is nice to spend some time soaking in the pool in our room each evening. I feel guilty towards Martouf/Lantash - they have to go to the common pools, even though this would normally be Lantash's just as much as Jolinar's.

Soon, I tell myself.


	19. A Mission Undercover

_Martouf POV. _

We had a short stop-over on a planet with a very strange market place, where we hired several slaves and servants in order to not arrive empty-handed. No Goa'uld of any importance would go anywhere without a retinue, and a Goa'uld important enough to have a mate would have quite an entourage with him or her. The Tok'ra of course have no servants, so they had to hire some.

Of course, we could only hire human servants, no Jaffa. Usually it is not a problem, when it is an undercover Tok'ra that they go to visit.

We arrived at 'Lord Ilkor's' palace a few hours ago. It is... _strange_ to be in a Goa'uld palace, and not a little unpleasant.

I have only been to a Goa'uld palace once before, and that was when I had been captured and were publicly humiliated. It is difficult not to think of that.

Yes, it ended well, with me becoming Lantash's host, but I can't _not_ feel a chill along my spine when I see the opulence and all the slaves. When those same slaves are doing everything they're told, and bowing to us the whole time.

Lantash is totally unfazed by it, and manages to behave as if he expects the slaves to do his every bidding. Yes, I know he has to do it in order to be a believable Goa'uld, but it is still odd and scary.

~**Don't worry. I'm not going to go Goa'uld on you.**~ Lantash reassures me. ~**Behaving this way... it is an - unfortunate - necessity. The truth is that I also find it all abhorrent - and not the least how easily we Tok'ra can pretend to be Goa'uld.**~

~I understand... I think. Being reminded that you're biologically the same as the Goa'uld can't be pleasant.~

Lantash 'nods'. ~**How are you doing otherwise? You seem to be handling the lack of being in control well.**~

~Reasonably well. It is mostly all these servants that are making me feel bad.~

~**We will be meeting in private with Malek this evening. If he has all the information for us, we will leave tomorrow morning. You only have to handle this for a little longer.**~ Lantash 'hugs' me and sends warm feelings. It is very nice, and I feel myself calm down.

I frown briefly as I catch a glimpse of us in a mirror we are walking past. This is very much not the kind of clothes I would usually wear! I'm wearing a long white _dress_ with a broad golden and blue belt, and a matching half-moon shaped ornament around my neck. I even have a strange head cloth on.

At least I am only wearing - relatively - normal sandals.

Lantash is laughing at my discomfort, saying our costume could be so much worse! I capture glimpses in his mind of some things he has had to wear in the past, and shudder. Indeed, he is correct!

~**Why don't you look at Rosha and Jolinar, and enjoy how _they_ look, instead of focusing on ourselves?**~ he suggests.

He is correct, and I look toward her... _them_. It still takes a moment to adjust my thinking, and to saying them and they, instead of her and she.

Regardless, _they_ are wearing a long dress, white like ours, though in quite a different cut. It enhances their shape wonderfully - though it doesn't _need_ enhancing. The top vees deeply, in what is surely not traditional to the culture our clothing is based on. The bottom is made up of many layers of a thin, almost translucent material, with several slits - which serves both to make it easier to walk, and to allow glimpses of the wearers _very_ shapely legs.

I swallow as I watch her sit down, making the material of her skirt slide aside, revealing her leg, all the way up the middle of her thigh. I am happy I am not in control, as I would surely look like a fool, staring at her.

Not that Lantash is doing much better, and he quickly makes us look away. While this is not a dangerous mission, we need to focus, and this could prove a dangerous distraction. 

* * *

><p>The day passes interminably slowly, but finally it is evening, and RoshaJolinar and Lantash and I will be joining Malek for dinner in his private chambers. We will be able to talk undisturbed.

"**So, what have you learned, Malek?**" Lantash asks.

"**Bastet is very quickly becoming very powerful. The attack by Morrigan was only a minor set-back, and she has already started new campaign. Ishkur will have to surrender withing months, maybe sooner.**"

"**That is very bad,**" Jolinar comments. "**If she takes over all of his domain, she will become strong enough to take on Morrigan. It may take a couple years for her to build her forces, but it _will_ happen.**"

"**We cannot allow that!**" Lantash exclaims. "**If she conquers Morrigan as well, she will be as strong as Apophis and Zipacna put together! It would be a dangerous imbalance in Goa'uld power, and could greatly endanger or at least set back our chances of toppling the Goa'uld System Lords!**"

"**I agree. We must find a way to stop her. /iEspecially/i since it is Bastet. She would be very dangerous. Who is undercover at Morrigan? Could they perhaps convince her to ally with someone - perhaps Olokun? That would make her strong enough to balance Bastet,**" Jolinar says.

"**Jalen is at Morrigan's, but as you well know, Morrigan is as suspicious as Bastet, and even more so towards male operatives.**" Malek looks unhappy. "**It also makes it _very_ unlikely she will ally with a male Goa'uld. You know that. It would be very difficult for Jalen to convince Morrigan - even if she sometimes shares her bed, and has her ear.**"

I instantly feel sorry for this Tok'ra Jalen - I know little about Morrigan, except that she was supposedly our 'god' on my homeworld. She was known for many atrocities, and for her cruelty towards those she had in her power, but people kept worshipping her. I cannot fathom how horrible it must be to pretend to be her lover!

"**There are few experienced operatives available right now, and fewer in female hosts,**" Lantash observes. I can feel his unease. He knows what Malek will say next.

"**Yes, I know.**" He turns to Jolinar. "**You may have to go to contact Jalen, Jolinar...despite you having a new host. I know it will be an unpleasant trip. Sorry.**" Malek looks apologetically at her.

"**That will not be a problem. We will go, if the Council tells us to.**" Jolinar says.

~No! Lantash - we can't let them go alone on such a dangerous mission!~ I feel a pang of fear at the thought. ~I cannot lose them!~

~**We will not lose them. We will find a way to accompany them. We must.**~

~How, if Morrigan won't allow males around?~

~**She will not permit males of _power_ around. That is, male Goa'uld. She does not care about humans - she thinks of those as little more than animals anyway, and pays no heed to their gender. Unless she decides to take one to her bed, which she will sometimes, both males and females. It... is not a good fate, I am told.**~

~We cannot go as a human!~ I get a suspicion. ~Lantash? You will _not_ unblend and send me! No! Never - I cannot stand the thought of you leaving me!~ I suddenly feel panic. ~Not even for a short period of time!~

~**I do not wish to leave you - and it might be dangerous to us both.**~ He embraces me. ~**No, that was not my plan.**~

~Good.~ I feel incredibly relieved. Suddenly, I realise something. While my love for Jolinar - and now also Rosha - is already very strong, my love for Lantash far outweighs that. Far outweighs what I feel for any other person.

Lantash clearly senses this, and hugs me again, sending warm feelings towards me. ~**I love you as well. No bond is stronger than that between a host and a symbiote, not even the bond between mates. It is incredibly how quickly it has become this strong, though. It is a very good sign. We are a very good match.**~

~Yes. Lantash...I am so very glad I became your host. I do love you - more than I thought I would ever love anyone. More than Jolinar - and Rosha, though that love is already very strong too.~ I admit, putting words to what Lantash know I feel. Wanting to tell him. My thoughts suddenly stray back to what triggered this discussion. ~How then are we going to accompany Rosha and Jolinar? Together!~

~**I remember hearing about a drug, which is sometimes used by the ashrak. It will mask the energy signature of a symbiote, for a time. It must be taken regularly while you want to hide, but it can be done.**~

~Do you know how to get this drug?~

~**No, but I am quite certain Anise will know. I think she may have gotten her hands on a sample, and I know she was researching it, since it could be useful for operatives pretending to be humans.~**

~OK, so if we get that drug, what are we going as then?~

~**Jolinar's lo'tar.**~

~_Lo'tar_?~

~**Yes.**~ There is humour in Lantash's voice. ~**Her personal slave. That might be... _interesting_. Especially if Rosha has agreed to resume intimate relations before that. Then it might be _very_ interesting.**~

I agree wholeheartedly, and spend much time during the rest of the evening fantasizing about what Jolinar might make us do. Lantash groans silently, and tells me to stop - since he is having difficulties concentrating on the meeting.

The meetings is over soon after, and the rest of the evening is spent eating and drinking, and pretending to just have light fun. Malek sends for entertainers, as might be expected of him, and we watch dancing and music for the rest of the evening.


	20. Hiding Together

_Martouf POV. _

It is only a few hours after we have left Malek's room, when someone knocks on our door. I wake up first, and hurries to wake Lantash, who goes to open, hand device on the ready if it is an enemy. We can sense the energy signature of a symbiote outside.

It turns out to be Malek, and he is agitated.

"**Morrigan has sent forces. They will attack in less than an hour! You must get out of here. Now! She will not treat you well, since you are unknown Goa'uld, clearly vying for the favour of her arch-enemy Bastet.**"

"**I assume your First Prime has sent what little you have in the way of ships and forces to meet her?**"

"**Yes - he will be protecting me with a small force, until Morrigan asks for our surrender. I will surrender to her, of course, unless Bastet answers my emergency signal and comes to help. Morrigan will not harm me, but she will probably not want my allegiance, so I will be allowed to leave soon after she has taken control. I will be fine - you will not. Flee while you can!**"

"**Immediately.**" Lantash says and we hurry back to get dressed in the most subdued clothing we have brought - if we have to hide outside in the forest we do not want to be too visible. If we have to pretend to be a human, hiding in a barn, we want it to be likely - though in that case we will have to steal different clothing, I guess. "**Good luck, Malek!**"

We meet up with Rosha/Jolinar outside, and go to a secret back entrance that Malek had told us about earlier. Unseen, we slip out and hurry through the night to the forest and the nearby human village. Hopefully, we will be able to hide there until the road to the chaapa'ai is free. 

* * *

><p><em>Rosha POV. <em>

It's late night. We stole some clothing from a clothes drier line and are now dressed as peasants. We're currently hiding in an old barn, in the hay behind some boxes. We just managed to find this place, and hopefully, no one will discover us. It is the best hiding place we have found yet.

Most of the village is burning. Houses are destroyed. People are killed.

I feel horrible! Morrigan has been bombing the planet for hours. Since she dare not risk harming Bastet's 'underling' - well, Malek - and the palace, she is instead making sure the population suffers and that as much as possible of the production structure is destroyed. Bastet will be on her way to defend the planet, Jolinar thinks, and she will be furious, but that hardly helps anyone in their poor population.

Soon Morrigan will send in the Jaffa, unless Bastet arrives before that happens. We must hope she does, because they will search through every building, every hiding place. Depending on what they have been ordered, they will either capture and take everyone strong enough to be slaves, or they will kill everyone.

Regardless, they will first beat and rape a great many of the people here.

The population is being punished for having a god which is an enemy of Morrigan!

~**Bastet is no god,**~ Jolinar reminds me. ~**She is the same species I am, as you well know - and I hope you do not think of _me_ as a god?**~

~No, not anymore. It just takes time getting over thinking of the Goa'uld as gods. I have learned to do so my whole life, after all.~

~**I understand... and I apologize.**~ Jolinar hugs me from inside - I am always impressed by how much that feels like a real, warm embrace. I immediately feel better.

~Jolinar... I think we should talk to Martouf and Lantash. I... if we are killed. I need them to know how I feel.~

~**It is a good idea.**~ She gives me control. ~**Talk to them. It is high time they know anyway.**~

Nervous, I call out to Martouf and Lantash, in a low voice.

"Martouf? Lantash?"

"**Yes?**" Lantash turns to me. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV. <em>

~**I think Rosha has something important to tell us - and that she is feeling uncomfortable about it. Perhaps you should take control, you are more diplomatic than I am. Besides, we _are_ pretending to be human peasants, after all,**~ Lantash tells me.

I get control and look at Rosha, smiling reassuringly to her in the dark barn.

Despite the strong moonlight outside, the light in here is so low that even with Lantash to enhance my nightvision, I can only just seen Rosha's face and the contour of her body, but not her expression. I realise she will not have seen my smile. Instead, I put a hand on her arm.

"Rosha. I am listening."

"Eh, good," she doesn't say anything further.

"Is something wrong? Can I help you?" Concerned, I move closer to her.

I hear her take a deep breath.

"Martouf, you... I don't know how to say this... but, in case something happens to us... well, I want you to know - you and Lantash - that I've... I've fallen in love with you, I think. Both of you. That is, I'm sure." She bows her head, hiding a blush no doubt, and forgetting that it is much too dark for me to notice that.

~**She loves us!**~ Lantash is elated. ~**Both of us.**~

"Rosha... my sweet Rosha. Thank you for telling us! Lantash and I are happier that you can imagine!" I squeeze her hand. "We love you too, both of you."

"You do? You love me as well? Not just Jolinar?" She sounds genuinly surprised. So she has been as nervous as I!

"Of course, I do... we do." I smile at her, trying to hide how nervous I am. My heart is beating rapidly despite Lantash's best efforts to regulate my system.

I slowly lean towards her, wanting very much to kiss her, but giving her a chance to stop me if she wants. She doesn't, and our lips meet.

It feels wonderful - though at first I do not notice anything different from when I was kissing Jolinar. Rosha and I have gotten all our experiences from Jolinar and Lantash, so I suppose it is not surprising our kissing is similar.

I continue kissing her, and she returns my kiss. She doesn't even push me away when I press my tongue against her lips, but opens her mouth instead, letting me in. I feel almost dizzy and everything else around me ceases to exist.

My hand finds her side and slowly slides to her back, enjoying the feeling of her through the course material of the dress we stole earlier. I find myself wishing she still wore the outfit she had when we arrived here - it was much more revealing and I would have had an easier time getting to touch her directly.

Rosha has embraced me as well, but is only holding me. I continue touching her, and she is making small sounds, indicating she likes what I am doing. My other hand finds her right breast and touches it gently, making Rosha gasp into my mouth. I squeeze the breast, touching the nipple, feeling it get hard under my fingers.

My shaft feels painfully hard, and I suddenly want, _need_ to bury it inside her. From Lantash's memories I think I know what to do, and I am about to push her down in the hay and rip off our clothing, when Lantash takes over, stopping me.

~_Why_!~ I demand. ~She was willing!~

~**To kiss and caress, sure. I'm certain she would not have been ready to mate - and even if she is, this is not the time and place for a first mating. And not with an inexperienced virgin - which both of you are. It would not have been a good experience for her, and I don't think you want it like this either. When we get home, if she is willing. I will help you control yourself better - try to, at any rate, as I am not really the best at controlling myself in these situations.**~

Lantash is working to control my body's reaction, and my head is clearing. ~I think...I can see that.~ I feel ashamed at losing control like that.

~**Don't be - I very nearly lost control with you. However, there are other reasons why this is not the ideal time for mating - the Jaffa could come at anytime, and we should be ready to hide and not make noises. Perhaps to flee or to fight. In any case, now, you should talk to Rosha, explain yourself.**~


	21. Happiness

_Rosha POV. _

We waited for hours in that barn, but eventually Bastet's forces arrived and fought off Morrigan's. I would never have thought I would be so happy that a Goa'uld had come with her forces.

We were not found, and during the early hours of the morning we snuck through the forest and to the Ring of Ishkur... no, the _chaapa'ai_. We were all very relieved to get back home to the tunnels. This has been a much more exciting trip than it was meant to be - fortunately not just exciting in the bad sense. I think back to what happened in that barn. Martouf kissed me. Me! He touched me also, in ways only a husband should touch me, but that is what he is. I know that, so it should not bother me.

It doesn't, really, it's just...we haven't had any ceremony. Martouf and I sort of just got thrown into this existing relationship, so I suppose we are married.  
>Of course, I don't think Jolinar and Lantash had any kind of ceremony? The Tok'ra do not always have one, or if they do it is very informal, just declaring their relationship to their friends.<p>

~**You wish to be married before mating with Martouf and Lantash, is that the problem?**~ Jolinar wonders.

~Yes,~ I admit. ~Though when Martouf was kissing me... I really wanted to let him have me. Now, though... I think I am relieved Lantash stopped him. Not because I don't want him... them... it's because of how it is with my people. I can't just ignore everything I have been taught. Not this quickly.~

~**Nor should you. If it will make you more comfortable, we will have a joining ceremony. The Tok'ra do have a more formal ceremony, it is just rarely used.**~

~I... would like that. Do you think Martouf and Lantash will agree to it?~

~**I'm sure they will if it makes you happy. Besides, Lantash is actually quite romantic, even if he doesn't show it often, and I suspect Martouf is even more so. To be honest, I am almost certainly the cynic here, but as you know, I am also much older than the rest of you, and have seen more bad things in this Galaxy, so perhaps I can use that as my excuse.**~

~Thank you!~ I 'hug' her.

~**We must go and talk to Martouf and Lantash - and then to the Council, as someone from there should officiate. Then, I guess, we will by busy preparing. We want the wedding soon - as soon as possible, I would say.**~ 

* * *

><p>Martouf and Lantash had no objections to a formal 'joining ceremony' - actually, they sounded like they secretly loved the idea, so perhaps Jolinar was correct.<p>

~**Of course I am correct!**~ Jolinar tries to sound offended.

~Sorry!~ I almost giggle.

I am very happy. I am going to get married - and to a man... men that I love! It was not something I could have hoped for on my homeworld, though I do remember many of my friends whispering about how wonderful it would be if they got someone they loved. I believe the sister of one of my friends had managed to fall in love with someone _and_ get her parents and his to arrange the marriage. I am still skeptical, because how would she have met him? Unmarried men and women rarely meet on my homeworld, and then always under observation.

We talked to the Council, and Selmak has agreed to officiate at our wedding... _joining ceremony_ or whatever it is called. Garshaw will be there as well, and so will lots of Jolinar and Lantash's friends - Malek, Aldwin, Zarin and lots of others I don't remember the names of. We announced it in the mess hall, and it is now going to be a big celebration with all the Tok'ra on this base taking part.

~**Yes, the Tok'ra like to party, even if they do it seldom. This is an excellent excuse to party.**~ Jolinar sounds happy - and somewhat embarrassed. She clearly doesn't like being the center of attention.

To take her focus off that - and because I really want to know - I ask her about how a Tok'ra joining ceremony is done, and if there is something we need, like rings and such. 

* * *

><p>We have decided on a blue dress with a pale blue veil. It is a much lighter wedding dress than what is used on my home planet, and that is nice. It is close-fitting at the top, and with a relatively deep vee. The bottom of the dress flares and is a darker blue. It is long, and almost hides the matching blue shoes we have. There is also a golden belt, which I really love.<p>

I look forward to learning what Martouf and Lantash are wearing. They are _very_ handsome, and anything would look good on them, but I still look forward to it.

The Tok'ra do not exchange rings, but use necklaces instead. We have chosen how we want them to look, together with Martouf and Lantash, and they will get them made.

It seems that is all there is for us to do, as the preparations for the ceremony itself is done by the Tok'ra community - much like it is on my homeplanet. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV. <em>

We will be getting married tomorrow! Lantash and I have had the necklaces made, and we have finally managed to agree on what to wear.

I look in the crystal-mirror, checking that the clothes is as we want them. From the feet and up, I wear a pair of short, soft, dark brown leather boots, dark blue trousers, and a white tunic with blue bindings and belt. The style is not so different from what people on my world might wear, but the material is much finer. The pants are made from very fine linen, and the shirt is silk.

I hope Rosha and Jolinar will like how we look!

Again I look at the joining-necklaces. They are made of gold, with thin wires of silver wrapped around them and forming an elaborate pattern. They are identical, except mine is a little thicker than Rosha's - and they are very beautiful.

I feel nervous thinking about tomorrow, and decides to go to the mess hall and get something to eat - and maybe see if I can convince the chef to give me a glass of wine.

Lantash tells me to take off the clothing, so we will not soil it, and I quickly - but carefully - do. Dressed in my normal uniform, I hurry to the kitchen.


	22. The Joining Ceremony

_Rosha POV. _

I am sitting in the newly grown Tok'ra ceremonial chamber - and feeling a bit self-conscious. People have really gone to a lot of trouble to do all this! The room is quite big - the Tok'ra are a very close-knit group of people, and everyone on the base wishes to be able to fit in the room, even if we will go to the mess hall for the partying afterwards.

We are waiting for Martouf and Lantash, surrounded by Jolinar's close friends Malek, Selmak, Kelmaa, and Ocker. They have helped us put the last touches on our dress and make-up.

Malek is almost as close a friend of Lantash, but since he has known Jolinar longer, he decided he would be in her group. Martouf and Lantash are attended by Aldwin, Zarin, Jalen, and Korra.

Apparently, the Tok'ra do not think it strange that a man is helped by male and female friends alike for his wedding - nor that a woman has both male and female friends and attendants for the ceremony. It is very different from where I come from, but I am not really surprised. It is as I have come to expect. The Tok'ra have a great deal of gender equality. I wonder if it is because they could theoretically get hosts of either gender? Though, many seem to have a preference and want only hosts of one gender.

Jolinar claims it is because the Tok'ra are more sensible and more evolved than the people on my world. Somewhat insulting, though I have come to know her for being very direct and out-spoken. She doesn't mean it in a bad way, and to be honest, I think I agree with her. At least in this case.

Jolinar calls my attention to our surroundings, and I look up. Martouf and Lantash are arriving now, together with their attendants, and after them come Selmak, looking very regal in her official Tok'ra dress. Everyone else is flocking in after them.

I don't have eyes for the others, though, only for Martouf and Lantash, and it is the same for Jolinar. They look gorgeous!

Selmak, followed by Garshaw and a few other members of the Council, goes to stand before us. I turn to Martouf/Lantash standing beside us, and smile at them. Martouf smiles back - it is obviously him. I realise I can recognize who is in control just from their smile, and Jolinar makes a friendly 'I told you so' remark. I'm too happy about everything to even answer her.

"**Rosha, Jolinar, Martouf, and Lantash,**" Selmak calls to us, her voice mild but stern. We look to her. "**You have chosen to be joined in the traditional Tok'ra ceremony, and it is the honourable pleasure of Saroosh and I to officiate. First, Jolinar, as the oldest, will be called.**"

I give Jolinar control and she smiles at Selmak.

"**I, Jolinar, answers your call.**"

Selmak smiles. "**I then call the oldest of your mates.**"

Martouf dips his head, giving Lantash control.

"**I, Lantash, answers your call.**"

"**Jolinar of Malkshur, do you wish to bond Lantash, child of Egeria, to you, expecting the bond to last for eternity?**"

"**Yes, that is my wish.**"

"**Jolinar of Malkshur, will you do all that is within your power to protect Lantash, child of Egeria, from the evils of the Galaxy, will you keep him always in your heart and soul, and never permit time and distance to weaken the bond between you?**"

"**Yes, I will.**"

"**Then, eat this sweetbread, and drink from this sparkling wine, as a symbol of your wish to always keep your relation sweet, and your love sparkling.**" Selmak hands Jolinar a piece of soft, spicy - and sweet bread. She then lets her take a drink from a large goblet held by two attendants, before she turns to Lantash, to repeat the ritual.

"**Lantash, child of Egeria, do you wish to bond Jolinar of Malkshur to you, expecting the bond to last for eternity?**"

"**Yes, that is my wish.**" Lantash smiles widely, winking at Jolinar and I.

"**Lantash, child of Egeria, will you do all that...**"

Selmak continues the ceremony, calling on me to be bonded to Lantash, then Martouf to be bonded to Jolinar, then finally me and Martouf to be bonded. It is done in order from the oldest to the youngest, as is Tok'ra tradition. It is a very long ceremony, given that each host and symbiote is marrying each of their mates.

Finally, we get to the end of the ceremony, and we are each handed a necklace to put around the neck of the other.

"**Now, Jolinar, as proof of sincerity, and to seal the bond, you will give Lantash and Martouf a necklace from you and Rosha,**" Selmak tells Jolinar.

"**It will be my pleasure.**" Jolinar half-bows, then turns to Lantash who bows his head lightly. Jolinar puts the necklace around him, and he grins happily.

"**Lantash, as proof of sincerity, and to seal the bond, you will give Rosha and Jolinar a necklace from you and Martouf.**"

"**It will be my pleasure,**" Lantash says, then puts the necklace around our neck.

"**With this, the ceremony is complete. You are officially joined mates. May your life together be long and happy, may no Goa'uld or other enemy come between you, may you always have enough to eat and drink, and the means to keep you warm. May you love continue on, forever, across time and space, and conquer death. So wish all the Tok'ra.**" Selmak smiles happily at us. "**Now, please give each other a long, passionate kiss for good luck, before we all retire to the mess hall for a _huge party_!**"

Martouf and Lantash immediately throws their arms around us, kissing us so passionately I feel a bit dizzy. I do notice the kiss change a little mid-way and I think Martouf has taken over from Lantash. Their kisses have begun to differ a little. People around us are cheering us on, but I would actually prefer they went ahead to the mess hall instead - I don't like kissing in public, but neither Martouf, Lantash, nor Jolinar seems to mind. 

* * *

><p>It's been a wonderful party, with lots of good food, a huge cake, and much sparkling wine. We have danced many times with Martouf and Lantash - and with some of the other Tok'ra who insisted they deserved a dance as well. It's been great, and I am more than a little tipsy.<p>

Now Martouf and Lantash have been taken to our room - the room Lantash and Jolinar shared before, and which they... _we_, will be sharing again after today. According to Tok'ra tradition, the mate-pair with the youngest symbiote goes to the shared room first, then the older one follows.

I feel more than a little nervous, though nowhere near as much as I did on my home planet when I was getting ready to get married. This is very different. Martouf and Lantash are sweet and kind, and they would never willingly do anything to hurt me. They doesn't consider me their property - and like all Tok'ra they consider men and women equal. Very different - and very much nicer. No, I am not nearly as nervous here.

Of course, there is another big difference - I am in love with them, and they with me. It is unfathomable. I feel lucky.

And then there is Jolinar who will be there with me. Tonight might even be... _nice_.

Jolinar giggles and assures me that it will be more than just nice. It will be wonderful, and she has been looking forward to this for a long time.

I do feel a little guilty, keeping her away from her mate. Well, no longer.


	23. Wedding Night

**Warning**: Unsurprising, this chapter has sex

* * *

><p><em><em>Rosha POV.<br>__

Our friends arrive and laughing and joking they take us to Martouf and Lantash. Some of them making various rather naughty comments, and I would be blushing if I were the one in control. Jolinar seems to enjoy their joking.

They give us a gentle push into the room and leave, returning to the mess hall to continue partying. The Tok'ra that have been keeping Martouf and Lantash company leave as well. We are alone - the four of us.

Martouf and Lantash are sitting on the bed, smiling shyly at us. I suspect it is Martouf in control. They are no longer wearing their wedding clothes, but have changed to nightwear – loose-fitting black trousers and a blue shirt. Several boxes are standing in the corner, containing their clothing and some other stuff of theirs which has been moved in here.

I blush deeply as I look at them, and tell Jolinar to take control, which she does.

Jolinar goes to the bed, swaying suggestively with her hips as she saunters to Martouf, leaning in and giving him a kiss. He returns it, and Jolinar deepens it immediately, pushing him down on the bed. He gasps.

Jolinar asks if I want control and I tell her no. She makes sure I am okay with this, then focuses completely on Martouf and Lantash... our mates.

She kicks off our shoes, then pulls off the veil, throwing it somewhere behind us. She unbuttons the top of our dress, then take that off as well. We are now wearing only the bottom skirt, and our underwear. I feel a wave of shyness, but Jolinar is in control which I am happy for.

Martouf looks up at us, swallowing as he obviously admires our semi-naked form. He just gazes at us for a little while, looking on as Jolinar takes off the brasserie we are wearing. Then, when my breasts are free, he reaches up to fondle them. It feels wonderful, his warm hands sliding gently over my skin... our skin. Jolinar gasps as he caress our nipples, then pinch them softly.

Jolinar lifts up our dress a little - the long slits on the sides helping - and straddles him. She rubs against him through the material of our panties and his pyjama pants. He gasps, and I feel the bulge there grow rapidly.

His hands slide down to the top of our skirt, and he tries to get it open. He fumbles with the clasp, and Jolinar helps him. She raise herself a little and pull the skirt down, sliding it off.

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV. <em>

Rosha and Jolinar are rubbing themselves against my erection, wearing only panties. They look beyond beautiful, and I never imagined it was possible to want anything as badly as I want to mate with them right now. My shaft is so hard it hurts, and if they keep rubbing against me like this, I fear I will spill in my pants. I am certain I would have already done so, had not Lantash helped me control myself some. Not that he is exactly calm - his thoughts are intensely erotic and he wants to ride them to completion as much as I do.

My hands are shaking from the intense feelings and desire I am feeling, as I grab hold of our mates's underwear and pull at it. Jolinar willingly let me take it off her, and she is naked. Unable not to, I stare at her crotch - which is hairless, apparently Jolinar likes it that way. I slide my hands down her body, from her shoulders, over her breasts, fondling them briefly, then down over her stomach.

I grab her butt with one hand, massaging the firm muscles, covered by soft skin. My other hand glide down between her legs, drawn there against my power to stop myself. Jolinar makes a small sound as I carefully slide a finger between those lower lips. The skin is incredibly soft, and she is wet. I know from the stories, and from Lantash, that this is a very good sign.

Jolinar smiles at me, and leans down to kiss me, passionately. I return the kiss as well as I can. I feel light-headed, and when she presses her breasts against me, I almost lose control. I embrace her tightly, and manages to roll us over, pinning her under me as I begin to touch her all over.

She pull at my sleepwear, getting her hands under my shirt. Her hands on my skin feels heavenly, and I shudder at the sensation as she runs her nails lightly over my chest. I quickly pull of my shirt, then begin to shrug out of the pants. Soon we are both naked.

I can't think clearly! I want... need to be inside her! I use my knee to spread her legs and push against her opening, trying to achieve my goal as quickly as possible. I use a hand to spread her labia, but then Jolinar grabs my hand and the other, and suddenly rolls us over.

I lie on my back, Jolinar smirking down at me.

"**Sorry, sweetie. Soon, I promise you. Soon.**"

I groan, frustrated. Jolinar begins to kiss my chest, licking me and sucking at my nipples. Lantash moan inside my head, and I moan out loud. She scatters kisses and licks down over my stomach, while she use her hands to caress me as well. She kneels between my legs, smiling up at me with a naughty expression. I swallow, unable to believe as she kisses my manhood at the tip.

"Jolinar..." I gasp. My shaft is harder than it has ever been before, and the gentle caress of her lips both pleasures and teases - and increases the painful pressure. "I need... more. Please..." I beg.

"**I promise, but you must give a girl a chance to get accustomed with the body of her new mate. The oh, so delicious body...**" She kiss my shaft again, this time wrapping her lips around it and taking me some way into her mouth.

Unable to control myself, I thrust upwards, groaning. "Jolinar!"

Jolinar giggles, then puts her hands on my hips and push me down. "**Naughty...**" She slowly slides a little down, then up again, then next time she takes more in, then yet more. I feel as if I will die from the pleasure - but I am also rapidly reaching a point where I will not be able to stop from spilling my seed, even with the help of Lantash.

I give him control, hoping he will be able to do better. ~**I doubt it, dear one. Jolinar...**~ He groans loudly. ~**Is very... skilled!**~ "**Beloved... stop teasing us. We cannot wait any longer...**" He tells her. "**I know you don't want us to come this way the first time...**"

Jolinar gives our shaft another lick, then sits up on her haunches. She slowly licks her lips, and Lantash moans, closing his eyes briefly as he tries to calm us.

"**Lantash... my heart. I want you as well, so does Rosha. She is nervous, though. Your new host is... ah, rather more well-endowed that anyone I have ever been with. And Rosha is a virgin, just as Martouf is.**"

"**Then I shall make sure you are ready...**" Lantash says, grabbing Jolinar and flipping us over again, so we are on top.

He does his very best to control our bodies reactions, and make sure Rosha is as ready as is possible. He crawls down between her legs and spreads her labia, then begins to lick and suck, using our fingers as well. Lantash is very skilled, and Jolinar is soon moaning and moving around constantly, pushing herself against us. 

* * *

><p><em>Rosha POV. <em>

Lantash is incredibly good at what he is doing! I felt ashamed at first, but the pleasure is much too intense for me to care about that anymore. I just want him to continue what he is doing. I had never imagined anything could feel like this, none of my friends ever hinted that women could expect anything like this from mating. They all said it hurt - more or less depending on how patient the man was, which he usually wasn't. Obviously, it does not have to be like that.

I am still afraid - their manhood does not look like it can possibly fit, regardless of what Jolinar thinks. Though, right now there is a very large part of me that very much wants to find out. 

* * *

><p><em>Martouf POV. <em>

Lantash continues what he is doing for some time longer, then Jolinar suddenly cries out and bucks upwards. I realise she is having an orgasm. Lantash does not wait for her to come down from the high, but instead moves quickly, spreading her and pushing our aching shaft inside, thrusting hard.

Jolinar makes a small yelp, and Lantash holds still, using all his willpower.

~**Do not worry - Jolinar will have blocked the pain from Rosha, she is very wet and very aroused, and in the midst of the pleasure from her release, it will not be bad,**~ Lantash tells me.

I feel relieved, and soon Jolinar proves that Lantash is correct. She pushes up against us, clearly indicating she wants to continue the mating.

Lantash pulls back a little, then thrusts back into her. He is moving slowly, going a little deeper each time, thrusting a little harder. Jolinar is moving under us, following Lantash's speed and rhythm.

Soon nothing exists for me, except the feeling of Rosha and Jolinar, as they envelop my shaft with their soft, incredibly tight wetness. Lantash is pounding into them now, close to the end of his control.

Jolinar has a an expression of ecstasy on her face. She has wrapped her legs around us and is pulling us down hard in time with our thrusts.

Lantash cries out as he rams into her one more time, and the most powerful orgasm I have ever experienced hits us. I almost black out and it is several moments before I can begin to think again. I vaguely sense an added squeezing of our shaft, realising it is Jolinar coming, her pussy tightening around my cock.

Some time later, we have recovered enough for Lantash to lift us off Jolinar and roll over on the side, pulling her to us. All of us are asleep almost immediately._  
><em>


	24. Morrigan

_Rosha POV. _

We have relaxed and enjoyed life with our mates for almost a week. I wish we did not have to go on a mission already. We will be going to contact Jalen, who is undercover at Morrigan's court. It should be a short mission, though it could well be both dangerous and unpleasant. There is no one else available to take on the mission, though, and it has to be a female, as Morrigan hates men.

At least Martouf and Lantash are going with us. They have managed to get the compound sometimes used by ashrak's, which will hide the energy signature from a symbiote. They will have to take it every ten hours, but we will most likely only be gone for two or three days, and the container he brings will hold enough for a week.

They will be going as our lo'tar! Our personal slave, who must obey our every command! I must admit I feel the idea intriguing, though I wish it was not such a dangerous mission.

We are waiting for them at the... _chaapa'ai_. We are wearing typical clothing for a minor Goa'uld, from a culture similar to the one Morrigan prefers. The clothes is strangely revealing and very sexy, but I guess all Goa'uld have this taste in clothing.

I smile as I see Martouf and Lantash coming towards us. They are wearing their - very revealing - lo'tar clothing. They have a pair of short, tight pants on, and a shirt that leaves their chest and stomach entirely bare. They are also wearing a short cape, and a pair of leather sandals. They look incredibly attractive, though perhaps not completely comfortable in those clothes.

Jolinar winks at them, and Martouf - who is in control - reddens. "Come, lo'tar." Jolinar smiles wider, then whispers into his ear as he comes up to her. "I look forward to _ravish_you tonight..." She kisses him sweetly, then turn to activate the chaapa'ai. I notice how strange it is not to feel the energy signature from Lantash, and Jolinar agrees with me. It is unsettling, actually, even if we know he is alive and well, and it is just the drug keeping us from sensing him. We both look forward to being back in the tunnels again, and to him not having to take that drug. Strange, how one gets used to this extra sense!

* * *

><p>We have arrived on Morrigan's world, together with some slaves we have bought on a stop-over world, who bring gifts we have bought there as well. You cannot arrive empty-handed at a System Lord's palace, especially not if you are an unknown. A group of her Jaffa approaches us. Their leader bows to Jolinar.<p>

"My Lord. Whom may I inform Morrigan is visiting?"

"**Lord Ritta. I bring gifts, and valuable information. Take me to her _immediately_!**"

The Jaffa frowns. He is clearly not allowed to bring strange Goa'uld into his master's palace uninvited, but he just as clearly does not dare say no to a god.

He bows again. "Please follow me. I shall take you to a waiting room while I inform my Lord Morrigan."

We are taken to the palace and to a sumptuous room in a building just inside the walls. There we wait for almost two hours before a servant appears to take us to Morrigan. Jolinar and I are relieved - we had not felt certain she would receive us.

"**My Lord Morrigan. I bring gifts...**" Jolinar waves at the slaves who immediately step up and show the expensive things we have for Morrigan, "**...and important strategical information.**"

"**The gifts are acceptable. What is this strategic information, and what do you expect to get out of it?**" Morrigan looks suspiciously at us.

Jolinar looks at the Jaffa nearby, then at Jalen who is standing behind Morrigan. "**It is for your ears alone, my Lord.**"

Morrigan seems to consider this, then makes a decision. "**Jaffa, kree! Leave us! Joalla is completely trusted, and the leader of my forces. She will stay,**" Morrigan says, indicating Jalen.

Impressive! Jalen has advanced to become the leader of Morrigan's forces! This will certainly make it easier for her to convince Morrigan! Jolinar observes that Jalen is a very good lover - and that Morrigan seems infatuated. Even better. Perhaps there is hope for this mission after all!

She bows. "**Of course. This will be very relevant for the leader of your forces.**" Jolinar waits until the Jaffa has left the room. "**My lo'tar is also completely trusted. I require his presence.**"

"**As you wish. Though how you can trust a _human_ completely is beyond me. That is your business, of course.**"

"**You know, of course, of Bastet treachery? I have intel that Ishkur is about to ally with her, and that they will build their forces to attack you. It will be at most a few years - and you _know_ how powerful they are. I also have a suggestion for how to solve this problem...**" Jolinar begins explaining the plan the Tok'ra has come up with - and hopes Morrigan will jump at. Better to have both Morrigan and Bastet somewhat strong, but equal in power, than to have one of them much stronger than the other, and taking over the others domain.

* * *

><p>Morrigan seems to be agreeable to our suggestions! We have talked with Jalen privately, and she believes so as well, but will talk to Morrigan some more tonight and tomorrow. This is truly going so much better than anyone could have expected! We will be staying here, as 'honoured guests' for tonight, at least.<p>

"**So, lo'tar...**" Jolinar grins. "**Come here and show your skills to your mistress. She demands it!**"

Martouf rolls his eyes at her, but he eagerly comes to us. "Yes, 'mistress'," he says and gives us a lopsided grin. "I think I know what you might like..." He takes us into his arms and kisses us, thoroughly, before lifting us up an carrying us off to the lavish bed.

I have just realised there is at least one thing I am going to enjoy here at this Goa'uld palace...

* * *

><p>Next day we are treated to a lavish lunch, and Morrigan informs us that she is going to listen to our good advice, and that we are welcome anytime. For now, she offers us a position as independent advisor - and the right to trespass on her territory and come into her palace anytime. This is extremely useful, as we now have a way to get information back and forth to Jalen, which the Tok'ra did not have before.<p>

So, the mission went very well. The first, true mission as undercover Goa'uld I have been on as Jolinar's host.

Nonetheless, we are all feeling very relieved when we step out of the wormhole on the current world for our Tok'ra base. It is going to be good to be home in the tunnels, surrounded by friends, and without having to fear being discovered every moment.

Most of all, it will be great that all four of us are allowed to safely be in control again. I miss hearing Lantash - and I enjoy that the drug is already wearing off and I am beginning to sense the energy signature from him again.

Jolinar gives me control, and I smile at Martouf and Lantash. "It is good to be home... but I must admit that while I enjoy how you look in your Tok'ra uniform, this outfit you are wearing right now..." I blush at being so forward, "It looks very good on you. I... um... I very much... want to touch you."

"**Thank you!**" Lantash smiles, having obviously been given control. "**I like what you have been wearing as well...**"

I very much will be looking forward to the almost entire week we will be given off after a dangerous mission such as this, and to spending it with Martouf and Lantash. Together, we walk to the ring transporter, holding hands. The Tok'ra on guard nods at us and smiles, welcoming us home. It is always a relief to everyone when operatives return home safely from a dangerous mission.

Yes, I am certain I made the right choice when I became Jolinar's host. Martouf has told me he feels the same about being Lantash's host - it was the perfect thing to happen for him. I am certain we will all four be very happy. Together.

THE END (of the new beginning)


End file.
